Smitten
by Otaku Frappe
Summary: In Japan, when a stray cat bites not only Onodera and Yokozawa but Kisa as well, they're infected with what's called the Smitten Epidemic. full summary inside Multi-Pairings.
1. Kisa Shouta: Infected

Title: Smitten  
>Manga Anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
>Genre: Romance Comedy/ Humour  
>Pairings: Main: Kisa and Yukina [Sides: Onodera and Takano II Yokozawa and Kirishima]<br>Rating: M  
>One shot Multi: Multi (Each chapter for each pairing, words over 1,500. 12 chapters)

Summary: In Japan, when a stray cat bites not only Onodera and Yokozawa but Kisa as well, they're infected with what's called the 'Smitten Epidemic.' The advantages; Cat-like reflexes, self-lubricating and a tail. The disadvantages; they fall in love with the first person they see and going into heat is one hell of a bitch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Eek! Since Yukina no Baai FINALLY came out and Kisa FINALLY getting his episodes in Sekaiichi Hatsukoi the urge to write a FF was OVERFLOWING! /slaps cheeks. Also because it's so unusual to see Yokozawa as uke, he's uke in this FF.  
>And also; does Yukina <em>always<em> call Kisa 'Kisa-san?' hmmmm…. *re-reads manga* It seems that he _does_…eek. *Edits and writes 'san' at the end of Kisa during Yukina's speaking parts…* Gomen D:

And also!; my theme song for Yukina is now officially **"Hello" by SHINee**. Whenever Yukina appears in the manga/ anime, I can't help but think of his song :D

So here; enjoy and review :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kisa Shouta; Infected<p>

It was breaching past the ten thirty mark when Kisa had finally left the office. He had texted his boyfriend, Yukina, earlier that night to cancel their night plans and just go home. Yukina replied he'd wait at Kisa's apartment. Damn that sparkling Prince. The baby-faced editor sighed wearily as he thought about his handsome boyfriend. Kisa no longer had to worried about Yukina waiting outside for him since he'd given his boyfriend a copy of his key to the door; he was now worried about Yukina jumping out from behind a wall and tackling him. It had happened more than once.

The editor was so focused on plotting how to dodge the impending bear hug/tackle from his prince, he failed to notice the small cat that was directly in his path. Kisa's foot closed in on the cat's sensitive tail and the cat practically hurled itself at the closest thing it could lunge onto; Kisa's right leg. He let out a startled gasp, as the cat sunk its tiny –but awfully sharp- teeth through the light material of his pants into the skin. However, before Kisa could pull away, the cat was already streaking away down the path before it turned, leaving Kisa somewhat stunned on the sidewalk with a bleeding hand.

"Fucking strays" Kisa muttered, hissing slightly as he applied pressure to the scratch left by the strange cat. [A/N" Tada! First Attack! Sucked in Kisa-san! :D] And because Kisa was preoccupied with a painful bite, he –once again- failed to notice his knight in sparkling armour sneak up from behind, and proceeded to squeeze Kisa into mush.

"Gah!" Kisa squeaked as he was pulled into his boyfriend's arms. "Kisa-san! Fancy running into you here!" He could hear the smugness in Yukina's voice, as he was suddenly pulled even tighter against the young artist's body. "Erk let go of me you gigantic prince-like bear!" Kisa yelped, twisting in Yukina's arms to face him. As Kisa looked up to glance at his boyfriend's flawless –and gorgeous! - face, Kisa felt a rush of heat –most likely from his Yukina-hormones and a blush- sweep through his body. Kisa never got tired of looking at Yukina's face; he was like a human Adonis.

"I was on my way to your apartment now Kisa-san," Yukina explained as he released Kisa from the embrace "I'd just finished my shift a couple of minutes ago, actually."

"Well, let's get going then, before more stray cats come out of nowhere" Kisa muttered, straightening his clothing. "Cats?" Yukina ask confused, but easily kept pace with Kisa's smaller strides. "Yeah"

XXX

As the couple entered Kisa's small –and rather neat (compared to other the other editors *cough-onodera-cough*)- apartment, the sudden heat rush that Kisa felt before came back, threatening to knock the breath out of the noir. Vision suddenly going hazy, the last thing the editor remembered was Yukina –rather heroically and princely- sweep Kisa into his arms and –with extreme hast, since he knew how tired his Kisa-san after the long and demanding hours of editing- made their way to the bedroom.

XX

"_Kisa-san_?" Yukina asked slightly pausing in his movements when Kisa begun to groan. "D-don't stop" Kisa encouraged. He felt delightful shivers run through him as he listened to the worry note in Yukina's voice, and the delightfulness increased tenfold when his sparkly boyfriend resumed to gently massaging the small of Kisa's back. And he didn't complain when Yukina's hand travelled down further, massaging –or groping- Kisa's butt.

"_Ahhh_…more_ Yukina_…more" Kisa felt that weird heat again, but this time it was not unwelcome. Because this time it was _Yukina's hands_ that made Kisa's blood boil with sudden ignited passion. That was the only word Kisa could think of at the moment, with Yukina's other hand sliding to the front of Kisa's boxers to rub the growing hardness there. _More. More. Touch me more. _With surprising smoothness, Yukina had pried Kisa's boxers off his writhing body, Kisa groaning with disappointment the loss of friction against his now rock hard cock.

"Shh, Kisa-san, the neighbours will complain like last time" Yukina hushed at the sudden increase of Kisa's moans as he traced the blushed pucker of Kisa's entrance with a wet finger. '_When did he'_- Kisa's though was cut off as he moaned in pleasure at the feel of Yukina's lubed finger slide slowly into his entrance, effortlessly sliding into the heat of that well trained ass. The editor let out a half-whimper half-moan at the feel of being slightly opened, and he slowly slid his legs further apart so that Yukina could reach deeper into the tight suction of Kisa's hole.

"S-sorr-ee!" Kisa squeaked out when Yukina replaced the one finger with two into the twitching hole. He was crazy, Kisa decided as Yukina's fingers suddenly grazed against his prostate, sending hot jabs of pleasure into his gut. Crazy. Because it had only been a small graze –the equivalent of a feather hitting the floor- and the baby faced editor had to all of his sex experience to shove the overwhelming desire to cum right then; right when they had barely started. Usually Kisa had more restraint; must be the stress being overbearing this time.

The editor let out an angry groan when Yukina's fingers started to leave, and Kisa clamped his ass muscles, trying to catch and pull the retrieving fingers back into the depths of his ass. "Kisa-san… just wai-" Yukina's impassioned groan was cut off when Kisa suddenly flipped around and attacked his boyfriends lips with own, quickly using Yukina's opened mouth to slide his tongue inside and suck Yukina's tongue into action.

**_Fuck patience_**. Yukina made a light gruff noise as his tongue was lost in the wet moist feel of Kisa's tongue against his and he made his appreciation known to his lover, by prying Kisa's legs further apart so he could rub his aching cock alongside the moist entrance, slowly sliding the head in and out of that amazingly tight passage. "Kisa-" was the only warning the editor got before Yukina suddenly shoved the remaining length of his cock inside the snug hotness mid thrust, his now free hands traveling to Kisa's front to fondle his balls.

And the sex crazed prince and editor continued to make sweet hot love to one another, and after their 4th climax together, they both promptly passed out from exhaustion.

X

Kisa tiredly groaned as the loud rumbling of his out of date television sounded into the small apartment space. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pulled on his boxers –which he found stuck in the small opening of his window (how the hell does Yukina throw with such precision?)- and proceeded to stomp out of his room to hit –and maybe make out for a few minutes- the man who had turned on the expired electronic device.

"Yukina, turn down the-" Kisa's voice died down when the sudden smell of fresh made waffles made its way into his nose and his stomach rumbling furiously. "Ah! Good mor-" Yukina's abruptly cut off as he turned to look as his rumpled lover.

"What?" Kisa asked blushing lightly, feeling self-conscious, but the feeling died down when he noticed Yukina's eyes were looking slightly above his head, "what's wrong?"

Yukina's cheeks unexpectedly were a light pink colour as he made his way over to his baby-faced partner. "Kisa-san," his voice chirpier and his whole aura just spitting out sparkles "where did theses come from?" he asked, raising his hand to stroke the objects of his interest.

"What the-" the editor's speech suddenly broke off when a hot stab of pleasure pulsed through him and he grabbed the front of Yukina's shirt to steady himself.

"Oh. Sorry they look tender" Yukina apologized and the stroking was suddenly much softer and much more bearable. But the desire to have his ass pounded -again- was bubbling up again. What the fuck was wrong? He shoved his good-looking boyfriend away from him and ran to find a mirror.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE?"Kisa shrieked looking into the mirror to and saw the object of Yukina's sparkles.

He. Had. Ears. How the fuck did THIS happen? He reached up to grab the soft looking ears, but when his hand fisted them in his hands, he hissed in pain.

"I think they look good" Yukina chimed in from the door, "oh and Kisa-san, you also have-"

Oh God. Please don't be true, please don't be true- he reached behind him and where his back met his ass, there was a long black furred tail.

"Kisa-san isn't it amazing? Why didn't you tell me you were susceptible to Smitten?" Yukina asked wrapping his arms around his adorable little lover, who was at the moment clawing at the mirror. "what the fuck is smitten? It sounds like something out of a shojo manga" Kisa huffed angrily.

"Smitten is a new disease that recently was discovered a few weeks ago. It's only common amongst people who have small cat allergies. They said that the infected get ears and a tail, but I'm excited to know what else this 'disease' can do" Yukina voice was quivering with unrestrained sexual desire. Kisa felt his insides ignited with the need to have Yukina's body against, inside and all over his body.

Work can wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Wee! First chapter out. Finally. After losing (/sob out of all the things I could've lost during the week it had to be the new email I created that contained the new password for my account T^T) my password on the snugglemedaily account, I worked my ass off to finally finish this chapter (lol, finally my 2 double free periods on the 2nd Thursday proved to be somewhat useful as I wrote the lemon and edited it from 9.45 (beginning of period 1) to 1.45(the end of lunch)

I think that this story will be updated on the 25th of every month, but we'll see.

Oh and good news: For those who've read the Inazuma Crack on my snugglemedaily page, me and my friends have agreed to continue the story, but it's under the name "Inazuma Go Crack" as the main characters in this part of the story are from Ina-go. You can thank me for over-listening the sekai ichi drama cds (omg hearing takano moan is like 10 orgasms in one :D :D :D) because those INSPIRED the lemon… and the ones to come… yaaaay-

/SOB KISA WHY YOU NO HAVE DRAMA CD? T^T


	2. Yokozawa Takafumi: Infected

_**A/N:**_ Ok, so here is some backdrop on Yokozawa. Because he lives with Sorata, he regularly gets infected with the epidemic so he knows all about it :D Yay! And HAVE YOU READ SORATA NO BAAI? IT'S THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER~ UWA UWA UWA… O◊O

Who knew that I'd finish this chapter so quickly :D :D It's all thanks to my reviewers *bows* Thank you all who viewed/ reviewed; it means a lot to me

Oh! And for this chapter I had to read the entire Yokozawa no baai to find out more about the relationship between Yoko and Kirishima (because there is to be more amazing sex in this chapter and I wanted to get of feel of the characters that were going to be uhhh…wildly fucking each other whilst yoko is a Neko :D) and I would just like to say: What a _**hunk**_ Kirishima is *o* *drools slightly* he sounds ABSOLUTELY AMAZUNG!

This chapter is slightly longer than Kisa's (longer by like 400 words) but that's just because there was just so much stuff to add, and I just couldn't help myself

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Case of Yokozawa Takafumi<p>

The day could not get any worse, Yokozawa decided as he stood at the gates of a small school, waiting patiently for Hiyo- Kirishima's petite little daughter- wearing two hats (a beanie and a small cap) to cover up the embarrassing and not unfamiliar state he had woken up to. A few years ago, when Yokozawa had first looked after Sorata –Takano had _stupidly_ gotten drunk again, and he had been forced to take action- that he had first caught the 'Smitten' disease. It had taken four weeks (an ENTIRE month) before the ears and tail had disappeared. Since then, once a month every year when he came home from work a crazy cat would bite him again, and the whole cycle would start over again.

It had been two nights ago that Kirishima had caught him without the protection of his 'double hat' technique; he had been helping Hiyo with the washing and the small child had accidently wacked Yokozawa over the head with a wet sheet. And it was just Yokozawa's luck that Kirishima had opened the front door right then. The sales man wanted to die of humiliation there and then. And there was another reason as to why Yokozawa was contemplating about jumping off a bridge now; it had happened at the 4th time he had been bitten, he had noticed something strange: he had a fucking erection every five hours. After that 'incident' poor Yokozawa noticed that it got back up quicker each time he went to relieve himself, and that was when the unfortunate sales man had a sudden epiphany and knew what was wrong with him; _he was in heat_. A man with ears and a tail was in heat; the brief sanity and happiness that Yokozawa had felt that morning –and every morning after that- was gone in an instant.

Blessedly Kirishima hadn't yet made a move on the already wary man yet, but that didn't mean that Kirishima didn't hold himself back whenever they had the chance to be alone –most of these sessions were held at Yokozawa's home, thanks to the scary fact that Yokozawa couldn't control him voice level when Kirishima inspected him…_thoroughly_. Instead, the sadistic bastard used Yokozawa's new found flexibleness to quite literally _fuck him into the bed and then again until he breaks the earth's crust._ And also (to add to the horrors that were imposed upon our beloved Yokozawa) Kirishima had also found out a few interesting – and helpful- factor; Yokozawa –while he was in heat at least- self-lubricated.

"Ah! Onii-Chan!" chirped a sweetly little voice. Yokozawa spun around to gaze at Hiyo, Kirishima's adorable ten year old girl; though she looked a little older than ten whenever Yokozawa picked her up from school, which was frequent.

"Hey there Hiyo" Yokozawa replied shaking the thoughts about Kirishima and his talented fingers –which was strange cause he couldn't even peel a freaking apple on his life- oh god, he was thinking about it again. "So how was school?" he asked rapidly as they began to slowly walk towards Yokozawa's car.

"How long do you think it'll last this time onii-chan?" Hiyo asked when they had reached the safety of his car and Yokozawa had taken off the hat and beanie.

"Hopefully soon" he muttered to himself, but added loudly "I don't know, it just comes and goes sometimes"

And Yokozawa couldn't help but flush slightly at the cute look that Hiyo gave him as she leaned across as far as her seatbelt would let her to gentle stroke his soft black ears.

XXX

The contentment and heartfelt moments that the duo had in the car came to an abrupt ending when they noticed that Kirishima's car was not parked in the drive way. The realisation that tonight would be a somewhat peaceful evening –due to Hiyo's presence and the fact that Kirishima wasn't home yet- instantly brightened Yokozawa's mood and he was practically dancing to the front door. The two quickly started to get the dried washing and Yokozawa proceeded to fold the clothes while Hiyo did her homework, occasionally asking a question or two that she didn't understand and Yokozawa was happy to help with.

And then suddenly Hiyo received a text message while they were preparing dinner. She had left the room to read the message, instantly alerting Yokozawa who kept his ears pricked and the tip of his tail nervously flicked back and forth. When she returned, her face revealed nothing as she said "Onii-chan, my friend who lives a block away from here wants to know if I can come over, may I?" She asked sweetly.

"S-sure" Yokozawa found himself saying, and before he could add more Kirishima's daughter was already out the door. The slightly bemused neko turned back to the meal he was preparing for three, sighed tiredly, and quickly cut down the measurements for two people; he just hoped that Kirishima didn't have another late night at the office.

Thirty minutes later, after Yokozawa had cooked the small meal, eaten his portion and set Kirishima's meal aside as he cleaned the dishes, he found himself quickly getting drowsy. So the large man slowly made his way to Kirishima's room, stripped down to his boxers and promptly collapsed on the bed, sleep quickly taking over.

And unknown to the sleeping man, exactly thirty minutes later, Kirishima burst through the door after receiving a little text from his beloved little daughter that Yokozawa was fast asleep and she was out of the house. Without stopping to get his meal, he went straight into his room, found a cute neko on his bed and set to work.

XX

Yokozawa began to stir slightly when he felt a soft pressure near the base of his tail. His brows furred as the weight became slightly unbearable as he shifted on his left, which didn't help much as the heaviness only seems to get worse. Annoyed at having his sleep disturbed, Yokozawa's eyes snapped open to a most painful electrifyingly overstimulating scene.

His eyes first landed on his drooling cock, the head looked swollen from some sort of simulation and was about thirty centimetres from his face. More alert he then noticed that there was not one but two friggin cock rings bound suffocatingly against his hardness, that his legs were practically parallel to his body –feet chained to the headboard of Kirishima's bed- and that he couldn't feel his arms or hands; which he suspected were tied tightly near the base of his tail, nearly touching his ass, which explains the odd pressure he'd had felt early. And then the realisation dawned upon him; _Kirishima had come home from work._

And he was going to fuck him **hard** and **good**. Finally. WAIT WHA-?!

By now, Yokozawa's face had turned from a light shade of pink, to tomato red, to a shade of red that put crimson blood to shame. Shame because the image of Kirishima pounding into him while head was tied up like this sent fire into his veins and he could see more beads of moisture appear from the head of his bound cock and his entrance twitched in anticipating, a small trail of wetness slowly seeping from the exposed area.

"Why don't you look divine" Kirishima spoke up for the first time since Yokozawa's awakening and the salesman felt his heart hammering inside his chest like a trapped bird as he gazed into his lovers eyes- wait when the fuck did he become all lovey dovey for the sadistic bastard?

"Kiri-" Yokozawa was cut off when Kirishima silenced him with a searing kiss. Yokozawa automatically opened his mouth, fully welcoming the feel of Kirishima's amazing tongue tangled to his and he groaned in appreciation as Kirishima leaned over him to kiss him, pressing up in between Yokozawa's legs, creating sinful friction against his inner thighs and his throbbing length. "_Ahhh...mmmh…aaaaahm_" Yokozawa couldn't stop the noises he made in the back of his throat and the kiss lengthened, neither him nor Kirishima giving up the feel of each other's lips for air.

"Louder **Takafumi, **_louder_" Kirishima whispered in encouragement in the brief seconds that his lips were free; Yokozawa's mouth was just so warm, so moist, so him that the Chef Editor quickly becoming addicted to the feel of them against his own. His hands began to travel, pinching Yokozawa's perk rose coloured nipples, lightly tracing his now trembling inner thighs before reaching down to tease the balls of the man writhing beneath him, while his other hand travelled farther to tease Yokozawa's now soaking opening.

"_Ahhh…fuck…Jesus_" Yokozawa muttered unintelligently as Kirishima continued to stroke his balls, and lightly traced his dripping entrance, occasionally slipping a finger inside as if to test him. "Ahhh! AHHH! KIRISHIMAAH~" the muscles in his ass clenched tightly against the small intrusion, instantly sucking it further than Kirishima had intended –surprising the chef editor thoroughly- and he let out a small chuckle and quickly added two more fingers as his patience –or sexual control- was slowly snapping.

"_Fucking… AHH… Kirishima! Fuckfuckfuck! Mmmmmh…_ **Zen!**" Yokozawa could feel the snake like coil within him tighten to the point of pain when Kirishima hurried to stretch him, –half accidently- hitting his prostate and kept rubbing against it with each of his fingers, enjoying the shuddering and clamping down of Yokozawa's muscles on his fingers.

Yokozawa was about to die –or cum, either one that came first- and if his arms legs were free, he would have used them in this moment, because he felt Kirishima's fingers and lips withdraw from him. "N-no! Wait! M-more" Yokozawa gasped out, the feeling of exposure after all the intense making out makes him feels strange…vulnerable.

But luckily, Kirishima had enough of foreplay. So he simply spread Yokozawa's legs further apart, lined up his dripping length against Yokozawa's softened entrance, and slid into that amazing heat. The editor set an unsurprisingly fast pace, fucking Yokozawa with his entire length; he could even swear that his balls occasionally slipped into Yokozawa's welcoming entrance, eagerly pulling and clutching anything that it could latch onto.

Kirishima tugged off the two rings that bounded Yokozawa's cock as he felt his oncoming orgasm quickly approach and he held back a muffled scream of delight as Yokozawa's entrance practically crushed his entire length as Yokozawa had an earth shattering orgasm, bringing Kirishima to an equally magnificent climax.

And before they had time to settle a small voice spoke up, "**_more…more…more_**"

What more could Kirishima do, but _comply._

X

The next morning Yokozawa awoke to a fucking sore body, scratchy voice and a painfully throbbing ass. But it was worth it; because Kirishima was astoundingly in a much worse condition than Yokozawa.

"You're fucking arse practically crushed my dick" Kirishima moaned into the pillow, lying absolutely still because the slightest movement was like setting fire to his crotch.

"Serves you right for tying me up and fucking my ass from kingdom come" muttered Yokozawa, an evil smirk and glint in his eyes.

Justice was served… at least for the time being.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ UWA~ I think I love Yokozawa 3 he's just so adorable and cute (lol he reminds me so much of a housewife in this story it's not funny :D). His no baai has really opened my eyes a lot :D And I'm already getting better at writing sex scenes…though I have to look up references to actually visualise what's going on ^^. OK, so next chapter we jump into the past and experience a Neko Takano and then in chap 4 we swing back into the present and see Onodera react to his bite…crazy office sex anyone? Yaaaaaaay-

T^T YOKOZAWA WHY YOU HAVE NO SEXY DRAMA CD?


	3. Saga Masamune: Infected

**A/N**: Yes! Time for some neko Takano (Well 'Saga-sempai' neko -_-') who's ready? I had meant to start this earlier but some friends and I went out to see the new Underworld movie :D :D and I couldn't help but envision Takano as a hot vampire ._.

Oh and I should've put a disclaimer at the beginning of the story so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (if I did then Ritsu would never had changed, Tori and Chiaki would be blissfully happy, Yokozawa would have hot smoky sex with Kirishima every 5 seconds and Kisa and Yukina would have sex in various positions and Yukina would beat up Kisa's old boyfriends. All of them. Yaaaaaaay ) I only own the plot line of this story…:D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The case of Saga (Takano) Masamune<p>

The alarm clock on the side of an empty (but soon to be occupied) bed struck eleven thirty on the dot, when the apartment door slammed open revealing a tall dark haired figure in a passionate embrace with his subordinate. Their lips met over and over again, sucking harshly one another each time the met and in the briefest moments that their lips were free, the slighter of the two would whisper the other's name fervently. "Takano-san_, Takano-san_, **Taka-**!" And Takano would always respond just as ardently. "_Ritsu_" he'd murmur before he proceeded to begin unbuttoning Ritsu's shirt, his hands eagerly and tenderly slipping past the loose fabric to caress smooth pale skin. Skin that's complexion and texture had not changed on bit during the ten years apart from one another. Takano let the discarded clothes fall where they may as he gathered his petite lover to him, lifted my gently (as his exhausted and Ritsu-deprived state would allow) and carried him off into the bedroom, his mind briefly flickering back in its memories to ten years ago, the year that he'd never forget, remembering his senior year of high school. Remembering 'Oda Ritsu', his adorable little stalker, and his very first love.

XXX

It was the beginning of the school week, when Saga Masamune received his first bite from a cat; he had been walking innocently after getting off at his train stop, when suddenly a monstrous sized cat hurled itself at his hand, leaving a nasty looking bite mark that soon began to seep blood- which Saga quickly dabbed away with a tissue from his pocket and applied pressure to the small wound before making his way to school. The air was thick with the busy buzzing of the holiday's drawing closer with each passing week. It had been two days since Saga had seen Oda, his little stalker and current (and maybe **only ever**) love interest. Though it had been excusable –the two days had been a weekend after all, and they did spend the afternoon together on Friday evening and ended up having sex for the first time with one another- Saga couldn't help but be a little disheartened when he was not greeted in the library –where Saga had just presumed that Oda would be waiting for him, just like countless other times; face red and his face spilt in half by a blissful smile- by his endearing pursuer.

The senior student let out a small sigh of disapproval as he grabbed a random book from one of the nearby shelfs and sat down at the usual table; he was already abusing the attention that Oda bestowed upon him. And it didn't fazed the older boy that each time five minutes had passed, he'd look up from his book and scan the library quickly, before gazing outside the window, briefly looking over everyone that entered the school, before turning back to the rather boring pages of the novel he'd picked up. In one moment, whilst looking out the window, he failed to notice a small lanky figure from the entrance of the library door, and when he turned to face his book, the silhouette was gone. The school bell signalled the beginning of classes and Saga Masamune reluctantly removed himself from the sanctuary of the library and began trudging his way to class, once again failing to notice the brightly blushing boy who was hiding behind the wall behind him.

It was during the transfer of first to second period that Saga finally ran into Oda. One of Oda's friends must have playfully shoved him away, natural sending him careening through the crowds of students in the hall, right into Saga's arms, like right out of a shojo manga. A jolt of electricity seemed to singe all of Saga's nerves as he gazed at the face that not two days ago, had been scrunched up and red with painful pleasure. "S-s-saga- s-senpai!" Oda squeaked out, his face quickly flushing an impressive shade of red as Saga instinctively tightened his grip to an almost bruising hold on Ritsu's arm. And Saga himself felt a very light blush creep into his usually pastel cheeks.

"Ritsu" he murmured gently, in stark contrast to the sudden bubble of sexual need popped within him and if it wasn't for the number of students that surrounded them, Saga would have dropped both of their school pants right there and taken him dry. The image of Ritsu's lean legs wrapped around his wai- "S-senpai" Ritsu stuttered out, his gaze immediately dropping to the ground below them, "m-my arm, h-hurts" and slowly Saga unwillingly let go of the now surely bruised arm. "Ritsu" Saga began again, quenching the desire to hammer Oda against the nearest wall- "You forgot to meet me yesterday for tutoring" he lied smoothly, biting back a smile when Oda gave him a blank expression. So cute. "Eh? Ehhhh?" Unfortunately for Saga, thanks to Oda being raised into a loving and supporting family, he was a little slow when it came to deceiving people, but luckily, Saga effortlessly covered for him. "We'll meet in the library at the beginning of lunch to do the rest of your maths homework."

"Ah! Y-yes senpai! I'll be there" Ritsu chirped practically skipping down the hallways to get to his next class room, like the faster he got there, the sooner the class would be over and he could see Saga again.

XX

When the bell signalled for the beginning of Lunch, both boys bolted towards the library, knowing from previously hanging out in the library together that hardly anyone went into the library during lunch time, especially on a Monday. Saga was the first to arrive, quickly running around to close all the windows and curtains. Ritsu came a few seconds after Saga had finished dimming the last library light; honestly, you'd think that the librarians would stop going out for regular coffee and snack breaks. Ritsu was carrying two enormous looking text books labelled Math and English, which he quickly discarded in the nearest table he could get to before Saga practically pounced on him.

Saga shoved him against the bookshelf. He immediately begun to unbutton Ritsu's small uniform, groaning at the supple skin that wielded easily against his much harder flesh, gently caressing Ritsu's exposed chest before eagerly claiming Oda's mouth before his fingers went back to stroking Ritsu's already perk nipples. Saga groaned in frustration at the feel of Ritsu's tightly sealed lips, denying him access to that hot little mouth.

"Open your mouth a little wider; I want to kiss you with my tongue," Saga whispered fervently as the couple's lips briefly separated to instruct Ritsu what to do, taking delight in Oda's inexperience "You can use your tongue too, if you want." "Y-yes! S-sorry" Ritsu quickly apologized, his breath slightly hitching as Saga closed the distance between them, lips moulding against one another, his mouth now slightly open –remembering the brief instructions- before Saga's tongue gently swiped across Ritsu's bottom lip before slipping inside the softness of Oda's mouth. Saga held back a moan of his own as his tongue probed the wet warmth of Ritsu's mouth, coaxing his timid tongue to tangle with his, revelling in the feel of Oda's tongue hesitantly sliding against his own. "Mmmph! Ahh! Hmmmmrph!" Ritsu let of a series of moans at the new feelings that made his already thundering heart thump twice as louder, twice as harder. He squeaked when Saga suddenly pinched his aching nipples, "S-saga sempai"

Saga released Oda's mouth from his, dipping his head to suck gently on the soft unmarred skin of his lovers neck, already knowing which bits to bite hard and which to lightly suckle from their first night together, which strangely seemed like centuries ago. The couple had slowly moved from the bookshelf, to the first available desk –which had all of Ritsu's texts books on it, that Saga impatiently swiped them away- virtually slamming Ritsu on top of the hard surface, appreciating its stability immediately as he nipped at Oda's delicate collar bones, leaving almost slight teeth marks, the lenient skin easily giving way to his teeth. Oda clutched his beloved sempai to him as Saga's tongue suddenly flicked against his aroused nipples, taking the swollen bud into his mouth as his tongue teased the top of it before giving it a hard suck and Ritsu's back suddenly arched off the table.

"AHHH!" he half moaned, half screamed as Saga continued is relentless assault on his now throbbing nipple, not noticing Saga's other hand move towards his untouched nipple to gently pinch it between his fingers, gently rolling the hardened tip in time to the motions of his tongue. He briefly wondered if his sempai would bite off the nipple –it wouldn't really surprise him, with the way Saga was essentially devouring him- and he quickly discovered that his school pants were almost cutting off his circulation. He wished that he had the will power to demand that Saga sempai touched him again like their first night, but the words were lost as he threw his head back –hitting the desk- as Saga's hot lips left his nipple to tease the other, his fingers squeezing Ritsu's sides.

Almost as if he could sense Oda's need for him to touch him, he gently cupped the straining fabric, giving it a light squeeze before rubbing it in a circular motion. His body throbbed when Ritsu writhed underneath him, breathes coming out in short little gasps that had Saga's head pounding and making his pants grow even tighter around his legs. "Ritsu, lower your voice; we're still in school" Saga whispered breathily, unbuttoning Oda's pants and rushed to pull down the zipper, the now loose fabric easily giving way to Ritsu's obvious erection. Saga watched in slight amazement; Ritsu was dripping. The front of his boxers was damp, as if he had wet himself. He heard Ritsu take in a sharp breath as he slipped his hands past the garment, stroking and pulling at harden length.

"S-s-sempai! Ahhh! Mmmmmph" Oda's mouth was agape as the noises flew out of his mouth without conscious. His right hand gripped Saga's hand crushingly as he lightly started to thrust into the rhythm of sempai's stroking. He used his other hand to try and stifle the moans that erupted from him.

"No, touch mine too" Saga barked out, taking Ritsu's hand in his and pressing it against his own straining length, still confined in his pants; which felt like it was about to pop. He almost cried out in relief when Ritsu slowly unzipped him and dipped his hands between fabric and skin to fondle him. He leaned down to capture Oda's mouth, playfully swiping his bottom lip before plunging his tongue in and out, mimicking love making. Ritsu let out a muffled moan, instinctively tightening his grip around Saga's drooling cock, making him gasp and kiss Ritsu furiously.

It ended when Saga suddenly reached further, gently caressing Oda's throbbing balls, before giving them a hard squeeze, jolts of painful pleasure sending Ritsu flying into his climax, his gut clenching as gummy spurts erupted from his the tip of his swollen head, "**_AHHHH-_**"

The sight of Ritsu coming undone almost sent Saga over the proverbial cliff as well, but he snatched his hand away before it could happen. "Ritsu…legs… up" Saga commanded, tugging impatiently on Ritsu's pants as they slid lethargically down his lean legs. Ritsu understood immediately, hiking his legs around Saga's thin waist. Gently –but edgily- Saga rubbed the tip of his head against Ritsu's still slightly bruised pucker, thinking about shoving his throbbing length in that tight little passage without preparation. He was surprised that the head slid in rather easily, especially since that Ritsu was still a little red.

"I-its o-ok, I-I p-prepared myself e-earlier" Ritsu squeaked out. Saga shivered and cut down the need to cum yet again. "**_Ritsu!_**" Saga growled impassioned by Oda's sudden boldness as he thrusted into Ritsu's _prepared_ opening.

X

"TAKANO-SAN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Onodera screeched at a bed rumpled Takano, his eyes groggy and still half asleep. Onodera had gotten up a solid hour ago, taken a shower, half eaten his breakfast when he had realised that Takano was still in a deep slumber. He had meant to wake him up earlier but the sight of his superior with horrible bags under his eyes and wearing such a beautiful expression as he sleep peacefully, made Ritsu's heart throb painfully.

"Urggggggh- Remember that time, when we did it in the library and you had prepa-" Takano recalled his dream in a deadpanned voice, swiftly remembering every single detail of that particular moment of the past. "DON'T SAY IT!" Ritsu barked out his face already a brilliant red, turning on his heel to exit the bedroom.

Takano gave a slight side smirk, his heart throbbing painfully as he recalled that two weeks after that amazing lunch time, his beloved Ritsu ran away.

And the day after that, Takano had received his 'neko' traits.

**A/N**: Yay! Finally done; I spent a long time reediting this chapter cause I absolutely couldn't handle the possibilities of wrongness in the chapter ^3^… and for this chapter I like totally listened to 'Yumemi Gokochi BOY' and 'Mr Taxi' so many times (aka, the sound track where Nowaki and Hiroki have hot library smex and Mr Taxi by SNSD :DDDD) /sob I re-watched the episode of Takano no baai and I promptly erupted into tears when takano was all like "What…is this…_**feeling**_?" MY KOKOROOOOOO~ :DDDDDDDDDD

I'd like to thank_ Damons-hot-as-hell_ for reading over the smex scene... :):):)

T^T TAKANO AND ONODERA… :D YAY FOR YOUR DELICIOUSLY SEXY DRAMA CD!

Next up: Neko Onodera! Oh~ the drama~ :DDDDD


	4. Onodera Ritsu: Infected

**A/N: Finally! - Onodera Ritsu gets the spot light… mwhahahaha~ I'm so happy to get at least 12 reviews for the first 3 chapters of the Story :DDDDD Thanks a bunch guys =3 For this chapter, I'm aiming for above 3000 words (compared to the last chapter that's at least 500 or so words more –NOT INCLUDING THE WEIRD AUTHORS NOTES… =_=)**

**Disclaimer: I -regrettably- don't have ownership of the characters of Sekai ichi Hatsukoi. I do however own this story… so if i find anyone who copies this amazung story which i worked really hard on the past few weeks on plots… IM COMING AT YOU WITH RAZOR BLADES AND LEMON JUICE... just warning you, ok ^^**

**Warnings: Half lemon, masturbation and lemon *smirks evilly***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Case of Onodera Ritsu<p>

"_Ahh! S-saga S-s-s-senpai! Ahhh! M-my legs h-hurt-" A broken voice spluttered out, unable to form coherent sentences whilst his mind was being assaulted by beautiful and wanted pleasure and attention from the one person who Ritsu's heart could start and stop for that the same time; his beloved Saga Senpai. Instead of releasing Ritsu's most likely bruised thighs from his iron grip, Saga only clutched at them tighter, pushing them harder on Ritsu's chest and stomach, the slight angle change seemed to get Saga 's already throbbing length impossibly deeper embedded into Ritsu's unrelentingly tight channel. "Ahh! Jesus… Ritsu!" Saga choked out, amazed at his self-control and suddenly interested in how tight around his arousal his little stalker could become. The sounds of Saga grunting in appreciation above him lit Ritsu's face alight once more and he felt sudden and uncontrolled tears spring into his tightly shut eyes (he had blushed so much during this ,uh, __**encounter**__ that he felt like his head was turning purple and later, he'd die of too much blood to his head.) Ritsu felt like he had cummed a million times already –and the lunch time break hadn't even ended yet- but he relished in the feel of Saga stroking deeper within him, almost as if he wanted to merge their bodies and souls together; which Ritsu wouldn't have minded in the least. After all, Saga Masamune was his very first –and probably ever only- first lov-_

'STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!' a much older and already sleep deprived Ritsu commanded his trailing mind as he gazed back at the manga scripts he was supposed to be editing in this stressful, vein popping and cholesterol raising workplace. This morning at Takano's apartment had been particularly more dreadful than any other morning when they had woken up together. "What's wrong Ritt-chan~?" His work friend Kisa Shouta spoke up, "It's only the first day of the cycle~" Fuck; First day of the hellish 21 day cycle. How could he forget? "Ah- Sorry Kis- Why are you wearing a scarf over your head?" Ritsu asked, starting bewildering at his co-worker, who had just seemed to realise he too was wearing a scarf. "O-oh! T-this thing? Yu- A friend said that my face looked a little pale today, s-so h-h-he made me wear it" Kisa nervously stuttered about, avoiding looking at his puzzled friend. Huh. Weird. About an hour ago, when Onodera had entered the Marukawa building, he had quickly taken sight of Yokozawa approaching the elevator. And strangely enough, he and been wearing a rather large looking hat and paced quite quickly –and a bit stiffly- to the doors of the elevator, where he disappeared from sight- much to Ritsu's relief.

Ritsu waited a full five minutes just in case before going into the elevator after Yokozawa and before the elevator closed, Hatori and Kirishima Zen also joined him in the elevator. It was a peaceful silence all throughout the short ride to their departments. Much to Ritsu's chagrin, Takano had arrived first –most likely he had been in the elevator when Yokozawa had appeared-, already sorting through the lists of scripts that needed to be edited during the works hours. Unsurprisingly, Mino was there as well. Which left Kisa as running late, which was somewhat not unusual. Onodera had taken a seat at his desk, sorted through the script paper he had been handed and immediately began setting out, already pointing out a few mistakes which he circled with a red pen. And –to Ritsu's annoyance- his mind kept on slipping back to this morning, when he had woken Takano from his deep sleep, and the tired editor had spoken about dreaming about a memory from when they both were in high school and –according to Takano (but unknown to Ritsu at the time) - were both deeply in love with one another. Onodera blushed lightly, as he too recalled those tender recollections of his precious time with his beloved Saga-senpai. Indeed; he had _prepared_ himself in the memory that Takano had recalled.

XXX

_It was Monday when a very nervous and hyperventilating Ritsu realised that the sanctuary of the week end was over. Two whole days had passed in the blink of an eye, and suddenly Ritsu dreaded walking into school that morning. His stomach churned uneasily; he could run into senpai anywhere at school. Ritsu lay frozen in his bed, wishing that he could stay home for the rest of his natural born life; however his mother dragged him out of bed and threw him into the shower, clothes and all. "Ritsu! Hurry up and shower already! You're going to be late for school" she chided him as she closed the bathroom door. Onodera stood there for a few seconds, mind like a blank canvas before he shrugged out of his bottoms and shed his shirt, turned on the water and began to slowly wash his loose limbs. Ritsu ran a soapy sponge across the back of his neck, gently massaging into the skin before slowly drifting it down to scrub his prominent collarbone. When the scrubbing made its way to his blushing nipples Ritsu sucked in a sharp breathe, redrawing the amazing night he had spent with Saga-senpai; when they had sex with one another. It was wonderful as he retraced a pathway, recalling every burning touch that Saga seared into his skin, remembering the feel of senpai over him, their bodies joining over and over again._

_"Oh god" Ritsu moaned, the images that he conjured up in his mind sending bolts of desire to his quivering cock, giving it length and Ritsu cried out as he grasped himself in a tight fist. His hips bucked as he set a languid pace, reviving the most wondrous Friday night in Ritsu's life so far. Onodera's legs shook with pleasure as he massaged the swollen head, rubbing his fingers across the slit before stroking the straining length and then going down further, gently but feverously caressing his balls. Everything that Saga-senpai did to him on that glorious night in his bed. And suddenly it wasn't enough anymore. Ritsu inhaled sharply as his finger traced over his slightly swollen entrance, gently massaging the outside before slowly slipping the tip of his index finger inside the tight opening, hissing slightly at the small intrusion. How did Saga-senpai do it so easily? Gathering up courage, and squeezing his eyelids tight, he pushed his finger deeper inside him, ignoring the way is muscle clenched against the movement. And then suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore and his finger slipped right in. Did senpai get in this deep? Did he feel this way last Friday? Senpai! Senpai! "AH! Saga-senpai! AH!" Ritsu cried out, his heart squeezing painfully inside his chest as he thought about his lover, or boyfriend, or…whatever they were. But that didn't matter to Ritsu at the moment. All he could think about was how he could probe another finger inside to join the other one, the feel of a solo finger within him not quite enough to send him over the edge. Hesitantly, he withdrew the length of his finger inside him until the tip was about to be pulled out and he impenitently thrusted in his second finger, the two digits stretching him splendidly and Onodera whimpered as they seemed to reach deeper than before._

_It took about five seconds after the first thrust for Ritsu to find his prostate, his body buckling as he jabbed it with his fingers. Ritsu's balls drew up tight against his body, pre-come madly leaking from the reddened head of his swollen cock. "S-S-SAGA! UUUUUGH! AHH!" he nearly screamed in bliss as his ass tightened around his fingers, his climax exploding him from the inside out and he cummed in thick spurts against the wall of the shower, the whiteness slowly washed away with the running mixture and Ritsu crumpled to the wet floor, panting hard as he removed his fingers from behind to stroke his still erupting cock, making sure he was entirely spent before turning off the showerhead, wrap a towel around his waist and get dressed for a long school day._

XX

"Onodera? Oi! Onodera! Get up!" commanded a blurry voice. Ritsu opened his eyes, quickly finding his drool over a book he had been leaning on. 'Thank god he had enough common sense to pack up the manuscripts before he decided to fall asleep on top of the novel he had been reading last night' he thought bitterly, and he jumped when someone shoved him violently from his chair. "Taka- TAKANO-SAN? WHAT DO YOU WANT" Ritsu screeched as he fell hard in his ass, glaring at his superior who looked slight pissed off, but worried at the same time. "You didn't wake up when I called you from down the hall, so I went to find you; it's already nine, so we have to get going." Takano explained, handing Ritsu his bag and coat before grabbing his hand and leading him outside the office, ignoring the arguing that onodera put up on the way out.

"W-wait let me get a coffee first! I'm practically still asleep" Onodera complained, rubbing at his eyes, trying to guilt trip Takano. Surprisingly, it worked like a charm. "Ok fine. One coffee from the bending machine. Get one for me too." Takano handed him the money, and Ritsu dragged himself off in the direction of the machine. Ritsu drowsily entered the money in the slit and punched in the code for the coffee cans. He reached into the opening and grabbed the two cans, before a loud screeching sound stunned Ritsu into awareness. He gazed down the hall way and choked on air. THERE WASA FRIGGIN CAT INSIDE THE BUILDING? How the hell did it get there! Was god really that horrible? The furry creature looked much like a wild animal, the way it streaked towards him. More commotion sounded from the end of the hallway, "Stop! Tara-chan! Tara-kins! Wait! Sensei needs yoooooou~!" And that's when the clashed- well the cat launched itself at Ritsu. And Ritsu screamed. He was not really an animal person- he did pat the occasionally puppy and he did love Sorata but other animals seemed to have an unsettled score against Onodera. He gasped as the cat bit his his tender ear lobe, but before he knew it, the creature was yanked off him.

Takano had heard Ritsu's scream from the elevator and he had sprinted off in search of his lover. He sighed when he found his Ritsu in battle with a feline. Tsking to himself, he grabbed the cat gently by the scruff, settled it into his arms, and softly stroked its ears. The cat relaxed instantly in Takano's arms, purring luxuriously and rubbed her head against Takano's arm. "Oh thank you Takano-san. Aoi-sensei needed a cat for reference and I bought in my cat. I'm so sorry for the trouble," the small editor apologized. Takano smirked as he handed her the cat. "It's fine" he assured her, picking up Ritsu from his place on the ground.

"T-takano-san my ear is bleeding" Ritsu announced quietly, his wrist probably bruised from Takano's iron grip. "Honestly Ritsu, why the hell did you react like a little girl?" Takano asked pulling Ritsu towards the elevator shaft. Ritsu felt his face flush in anger, and he yanked his hand out of his boss's grasp, "Well excuse me for- Takano-san, LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" Ritsu ordered and with surprising strength, he grabbed Takano's shoulders and threw him against the wall. Takano was momentarily stunned, his eyes widened in astonishment when he glanced at Ritsu's face. It was the face he used to make in high school, whenever he'd see Takano walking towards him. His eyes were wide and were the colour of emeralds; his face was a lovely shade of red- the sight of his lover, exposed like that sent warning bells ringing inside Takano's mind. "Takano-san!" Ritsu gasped out, a sudden bolt of intense and mind-numbing heat coarse through his body, sending all insecurities, all thoughts and all problems out the window. Ritsu virtually jumped on to Takano, intertwining his fingers in silky dark locks, pulling him down to kiss Takano. Takano groaned in surprise, instantly pulling his lover close, crushing him against his body as their tongues clashed furiously.

Ritsu writhed in Takano's grip, wantonly moaning at the feel of Takano's hands slipping under his shirt, caressing his lean sides before trailing up to his chest to pinch Onodera's already hard nipples. "Gah! Ahh! Takano-san! Mmm~" Onodera stripped off his jacket, groaning slightly when Takano reversed their positions, slamming Onodera against the office wall whilst sliding Ritsu's belt off his work pants. Onodera grabbed Takano's coat and practically ripped it off his lover, anxious to feel the hard naked skin of his lover against his. His blood was boiling, surging through his body, making his cock stiffen fully within seconds. Takano half tugged, half ripped Ritsu's shirt off, hiking Ritsu's legs around his waist as he grinded into Ritsu's arousal. He regrettably withdrew his mouth from Onodera's and focused on marking his skin, suckling and nipping at the pale flesh beneath his hot mouth. Onodera found that his nipples had tightened to the point of pain. What was wrong with him? Had he learned no self-control? When Takano's mouth found its way to his nipples Onodera unbuttoned his pants, shoved them down as much as the cramped space would allow, he took Takano's hand that was hastily unbuttoning his jeans, and shoved them into his boxers, to stroke at his rigid length, almost screaming in relief when Takano started to stroke him. Onodera buck his hips in time with the hard and fast strokes that Takano gave him. He could feel his entire body shaking as Takano rapidly hand-jobbed him, his boss's fingers probing the tiny slit at the head before shoving its way deeper to caress Ritsu's throbbing balls. "T-t-takano, S-s-s-s-s-suck m-me" Ritsu cried out, forgetting to use formalities, which Takano did not mind at all and he all but dropped Ritsu to the ground at the splendid request.

Takano kneeled on the floor and held Ritsu's hips in place as he kissed the leaking head of Onodera's erection, before engulfing the entire length in a single go, Onodera's length slipping easily into Takano's hot welcoming mouth before he hit the back of Takano's throat. His right hand firmly holding Ritsu's hips as the editor tried to thrust deeper into the moist suction of Takano's skilled mouth, while he left focused on stroking Ritsu's heavy sac, massaging his prostate externally by rubbing at the skin between his balls and his opening, which felt like it was about to explode if something wasn't shoved up there to keep it from twitching. He sucked furiously, quickly sliding his skilled tongue round the shaft, teeth brushing against the sensitive head, which made Ritsu buck harder against his restraints. Takano drew his head back to bark out a statement to his sex induced co-worker. "Onodera, I can't wait- I have to take you now! I have to have you around me, prepared or not."

Takano didn't bother listening to Ritsu's answer. He simply tugged his pants and boxes down, slid Onodera's slacks off him, placed his lover a little higher on the wall, lined up his arousal against Ritsu's tight pucker, and proceeded to thrust into the overwhelming tightness. "AHHH, GOOOOOD" Ritsu screamed, his legs locking around Takano's thin hips, his opening stretching to welcome and embrace Takano's cock in astounding tightness. He felt his opening twitch finally dulling until the entire length of Takano's drooling length was packed into the hot vacuum of Onodera's dry passage. And then finally the elevator door opened.

Takano carried Onodera forward, still deeply embedded inside his snug chamber, and walked into the elevator, like it was just another casual day at the office. Once inside and the doors had closed, Takano pressed the emergency stop button, threw Onodera to the closest wall –still within him- and urged his cock in and out of the relentless passage, which soon slickened up thanks to the amount of pre-cum that was drooling off Takano's enlarged cock. Whenever Takano would thrust back in, Ritsu would slam his hips downwards in retaliation, trying to impale himself deeper, and he would scream in reckless abandon as Takano hammered his prostate, the impact surging through Onodera; his insides felt like they were lit on fire.

Onodera felt the familiar coil of his climax rapidly approaching him. His hands reached for Takano's head and pulled it to him, kissing his moist lips and sliding his welcomed tongue into Takano's waiting mouth. It was amazing. His heart felt like a galloping horse about to pass out from exhaustion. He was sure that Takano's felt the same way. Their lips worked languidly against one another, while hips pressed and grinded into one another. And on the third thrust, Takano hit something else inside Ritsu and he exploded. Onodera's back arched sharply off the wall, his lips detached themselves from Takano's as he let out a delightful scream as his cock erupted, "MASAMUNEH! AHHHHHHHH!" And that sent Takano into a wild climax as well. His grip on Onodera's sides seemed like his hips were gone to break and shatter under his powerful grip as he emptied himself deep inside his lover. "AHH! RITSU! AAHH!" He moaned, his cock still unloading itself until he was entirely spent. And then he kissed his crazy lover in the bliss of the after effect of their rapturous love making.

It was miracle that they got out of the building without anyone suspecting anything. They caught the train to their apartment and once inside Takano's loft, they were at it again.

X

Takano groaned, finally awake after an eventful and mind-blowing night with his lover. He smirked as he opened his eyes and tried to find his precious Onodera in the rumple sheets of the bed that lay askew due to their late night activities. When he found nothing, he panicked and called out, "Ritsu where are you?"

A groan sounded from his bathroom. Takano yanked on the nearest underwear he could find as he approached where his lover gave the groan. He knocked quietly on the door. "Ritsu could I come in?" he asked gently, though his mind was jumping everywhere at once. "N-no! Go a-away!" a voice answered, slightly jumpy as if Takano had caught him off guard. Tsking again, he raised his foot and slammed it into the object keeping him from his Ritsu, the piece of crap easily giving way. "ONODE-" "AHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEE!" Ritsu shrieked, covering Takano's eyes with his hands. Takano growled as he tried to pry his persistent hands away. "What? Onodera what's wrong"

After a moment's pause, he heard Ritsu sigh in defeat and removed his hands from Takano's face. When takano looked at him, the gaze sent bolts of electricity running through him, igniting spent desire. "I-I have e-e-ears and a t-t-tail"

Onodera Ritsu had caught Smitten. And- well at least in Takano's eyes- he looked damn adorable with ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada; The product of me working like mad in 48 hours. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I do hope it shows; Onodera is just such a dramatic character. Though because I didn't really want to include the perks of being a manga editor in here, I decided to leave that out**

**:DDD**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! In the next chapter we'll see this story come full circle and go back to the main pairing (Yukina and Kisa) The next chapter is based on Yukina no Baai, which I JUST HAD TO ADD TO THIS STORY BECAUSE YUKINA IS AMAZING! Mega uwa uwaaaaah!  
>And~ I've decided that I'll be attending SMASH (cosplay event in Australia) this year... I don't know if I'll be cosplaying as of yet...but we'll see <strong>

**:D Thank you Onodera and Takano for your amazung drama cd that inspires me greatly in this Fan fiction T^T**  
><strong>See you all next chapter!<strong>

**-Otaku Frappe**


	5. Yukina Kou: Affected

**A/N: Alas! I have already started the new chapter! Yukina is just so sparkly and kira-kira *raves on and on about how much I want a boyfriend like Yukina* I really just want to want into a book store one day, find whoever runs the manga section, grab them by the scruff and demand: "Where is my sparkling prince! MY KOKOROOOH IS GOING DOKI DOKI, SO WHERE IS HE?"**

**And it's funny because I'm so short *imagines* 8D**

**There's minimal lemon in this chapter; I really wanted to focus on one major problem that Yukina faces with neko Kisa. Enjoy the knight in sparkly armour in this chapter.  
>Warnings: Inspired by Sekaiichi season 2, episode- 9: Kisa calls one of his exes because he thinks that Yukina is cheating on him.<br>Disclaimer: I no own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I own story. Meh. -_-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Case of Yukina Kou<p>

Mornings in Yukina's small apartment had to be the most amazing time out of his long and very boring work schedule. Especially today's morning. It was amazing, because today Kisa was finally fast asleep, snoring loudly on Yukina's small couch, huddled into one of the many pillows that adorned it; very cat like. Yukina sighed in adoration as he gazed at Kisa's peaceful state, the editor completely unaware on the affect he was doing to Yukina. Kisa-san was just so remarkable; even with the addition of ears and tail (plus new found flexibleness that blew the rest of Yukina's mind to a pile of gob.) He just couldn't help himself –well, couldn't restrain himself is more like it- and reached out to stroke Kisa-sans black ears, enjoying the feel of silky black fur against his fingertips. He coloured slightly when Kisa unconsciously leaned into his touch, a soft purr building up in his throat.

Even though there were plenty of pluses with the Smitten disease, Yukina found Kisa-sans case to be well too alluring. One touch from Kisa-san and he was up; just like that. One touch from Yukina and a dry orgasm practically thundered into Kisa-sans small body. And –to Yukina's annoyance- it wasn't just Yukina's touch; whenever the couple walked home together and Kisa would bump into someone's shoulder when he was walking too fast or too slow, he'd get a strange glaze over his facial features and Yukina would have a minimum to fifteen seconds to get his Kisa-san out of there before Kisa jumped onto the nearest person. When both of them had gone to the Epidemic specialist, she had informed them one shocking little factor about ukes who contract Smitten; they go into heat, much like cats.

It was surely criminal to be tempting and so responsive even in sleep. Yukina leaned in, unable to stop his desire to taste his Kisa-san, to reassure him and to calm his raging neko Kisa hormones that were jumping up and down. Kisa's lips were like the finest velvet as he brushed against them with his own. And Kisa's eyes flickered open, just like a fairy tale- when the sparkling prince kisses sleeping Snow white and she awakens from her deep slumber. "Yukina, wha-?" Kisa's peevish morning temper was easily silenced when Yukina's tongue swiped at Kisa's bottom lip, instantly gaining access to that hot caravan. Kisa groaned as Yukina pulled himself on top of Kisa's still half sleep body and he moaned in delight when Yukina's fingers brushed against his already swollen nipples- still sensitive from last night. The specialist had warned Yukina to take it easy, since Kisa in heat was as fragile as the finest glass; too much pressure and it'll surely crack.

But Yukina simply couldn't control his need to dominate his Kisa-san. The doctor had also told him that it was natural for any tom cat to find a willing feline to dominate whilst she was in heat. Kisa sighed happily as he felt Yukina's fingers trace around his already wet opening- still moist from the loads that Yukina had shot deep within him last night- arching his back in bliss when Yukina's calloused fingers slipped into the still loose entrance, the intruders instantaneously found his prostate while his hand squeezed Kisa-san already throbbing erection through the thin bed sheets. "Yukina! Please hurry! My…Ah! Body can't hold up for lon- **_AHHH! AGAIN! RIGHT THERE_**!" Yukina chuckled at Kisa's attempts to form half sentences in his heat induced state. "With pleasure Kisa-san" he growled as he gently flipped his lover over onto his stomach, and before giving the editor time to adjust, he lined up his dick against the swollen opening and slid into the ecstasy that was Kisa-san. His lover's spine arched so sharply, Yukina almost pulled out, but he found the heat blazing in his gut so overpowering that Yukina thrusted harder and faster into the thrashing body beneath him, moaning and gasping at the tight friction against his pulsing length as he pounded Kisa-san into submission.

The couple lasted half a minute before Kisa's body tightened like a snake ready to strike as his orgasm singed his insides and Yukina came seconds after as Kisa's ass constricted around his cock, locking it within him until Yukina's length began to soften; which was a while because the feel of Kisa ass convulsing around his arousal was enough to make Yukina harder than ever before. Kisa let out a sigh as Yukina withdrew from his body, half wishing he had enough strength to go another round but grateful of his sparkly boyfriend's consideration. Yukina leaned over once more to lightly nibble on Kisa's neck, planting small kisses and licks onto the soft skin. "Kisa-san, I'm going to be home late this evening" Yukina murmured against his neck. Kisa groaned in frustration "Again? What if something like last time happens?"

By last time, Kisa meant that one night Yukina had a late shift at the bookstore. With Kisa in heat, he had to self-serve himself and two rounds later, his dick still hadn't eased up; he had pounced Yukina in the apartment hall way and demanded that his lover take him right then. In the midst of a hall way were anyone could see them. "I'm sorry, but I can't change it on short notice; you'll just have to settle using those hands of yours until I get back" Yukina growled playfully as he got up from the bed.

"I'll be back later Kisa-san! Breakfast is on the table and then there's something in the fax machine for you too. Love ya!" before he left, Yukina grabbed the sketches he had done early in the week of his neko boyfriend- planning to colour and practice on them during art class today. He closed the door to his apartment before Kisa could complain. Kisa grumbled as he got up from the dishevelled bed towards the breakfast table. The smell of toast and jam wafted into his senses and his stomach growled furiously at him; demanding it be fed, now. Kisa hungrily ate up the meal.

XXX

Hours had passed by and Kisa found that he couldn't concentrate on his work any longer. He had a strange feeling deep within the pit of his stomach and desperately wished Yukina would hurry home and relieve him of the molten heat that had been steadily building up. He ran into the bathroom, locked the door for safe measure and begun to self-serve himself, hoping that he could last long enough for Yukina to get home. Half an hour passed and Kisa groaned anger; again two rounds of his hands and his fucking dick refused to wane. With heat induced tears clouding his eyes, he flipped open his phone went into his calls list. He wanted to press Yukina's number, plea that he come home right this instant and fuck him into the wall. But Kisa knew that he'd never ask Yukina to do that for him; not in a million years. He pressed the number directly beneath his boyfriend's and waited as the phone dialled the number. He hoped that Yukina would forgive him.

XX

As Yukina left the art gallery after a long day of painting and receiving harsh and unappealing comments about some of his other works, he felt like his stomach was going to sink into the pavement beneath him. Something was tugging at the back of his mind as he checked his phone incase Kisa-san had called or messaged him. When nothing appeared after a few minutes, Yukina's stomach suddenly churned violently and he covered his mouth to hold back bile that spilt from his mouth. What the hell was wrong? He wondered, briefly skipping over this morning to try and find out if he had ate something bad as he rushed home.

The train ride to Kisa's apartment seemed to stretch on forever. There was a minor delay which sent Yukina's mind into panic as something within him command violently that he return home to check on his boyfriend and he almost broke the hand rail as his mind wanted him to sprint off this god dammed train and RUN home. Something had badly gone wrong and Yukina could feel it with every fibre of his body that worshipped his Kisa-san. It was nearly close to an hour when Yukina finally got off the transport and hurried home a bound in his steps to get there even faster. When he reached the ground floor elevator he felt his stomach suddenly tighten as the doors opened and a standard sized business man walked out of the shaft, looking slightly dishevelled. Yukina's heart seemed to swell uncomfortable inside his ribcage as he stared at the stranger as he left the apartment complex, the feeling disappearing only when he saw him get into his sedan car and drive off into the night.

Yukina uneasily made it to his lover's front door and he knocked quietly to see if Kisa would answer. "Kisa-san, are you awake?" he asked as he pressed his ear to the door, listening closely. He suddenly heard the shower turn on and he all but jammed his keys into the lock and rushed into his apartment. "Kisa-san! What are you doing taking a shower at this time of night!" Yukina demanded as he pounded on the bathroom door. "Eh? Y-y-y-Yukina? your here early? Ah! Sorry! I woke up just now and I was boiling so I decided to take a quick shower to cool me down" Kisa explained through the door. Seriously? Yukina thought incredulously as the sinking feeling returned. He turned the knob when he realised that the door was left unlocked. He stepped into the small room, immediately alarmed by the amount of steam coming from the shower. And suddenly the sinking feeling stopped –as though it never existed- as he took in the silhouette of his Kisa-san in the shower. Wet and naked, skin already apparently feverish. Yukina forgot about the long day, forgot about his uneasiness as he pulled his shirt over his head and undid the button to his pants and shoved them down. He gave no warning what so ever he drew back the curtain. Yukina ignored the alarmed shriek that erupted from the showers original occupant and he quickly pinned Kisa to the wet tile wall and kissed him hard.

Kisa ignited underneath him. Yukina swallowed all his moans and grunts of pleasure as they continued to kiss and touch one another. Their tongues danced furiously as though they had gone several years without touching one another and then suddenly Kisa had escaped his boyfriend's clutches and he sunk to his knees and in one swoop, engulfed Yukina's entire erection into his talented throat, sucking the head harshly before working the length within his mouth. Yukina groaned and bucked his hips rhythmically in time with with the harsh sucks on his hardened cock his fingers threading through silky black hair, caressing the ears as he urged Kisa's mouth up and down faster, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer.

The sparkly artist didn't actually feel himself cum until he was suddenly short of breath and his limbs were rigid as his orgasm washed over him. He would have felt slightly embarrassed when Kisa's mouth dropped from his still hard cock because his cum was still leaking out from the slit, his entire body alight and burning at fever pitch. Kisa didn't wait for Yukina to catch his breath as he half turned around, spread his legs and used the arm he wasn't leaning on to grab Yukina's dick and pull it inside him. It felt like Yukina had almost doubled in size over seven or eight hours. "Oh GOD!" Kisa cried out as he pushed back enthusiastically. Yukina's length seemed like the Great Wall of China. Kisa couldn't believe that in a just a day, he had forgotten what Yukina's kisses felt like, what Yukina tasted like, the size of Yukina within him and…how it felt when Yukina's armed were around him, holding him softly while he rained nips and sucks to Kisa's marred neck. "Yukina! God fucker! L-OVE! FUCKING LOVE YOU! SOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH" Kisa couldn't stop the profanities that erupted from his mouth as he suddenly climaxed, his cock severely pounding as milky substance exploded from the reddened head, thinly coating and re-coating the wall and parts of his inner thigh as his body suddenly arched and -amazingly- he came again, this time even harder and he screamed so loud, you could probably hear it from Australia.

And the most embarrassing thing was- Yukina was only half way inside him.

X

Their night continued to go on like that, getting faster and harder each time Yukina took Kisa; their bodies shook as they felt like they were merging together. And by the time they stopped, Kisa was sure that he would never replenish his cum ever again in his life time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WEEEEEEE~ YUKINA IS SO AMAZING! After this, I have another fantastic idea for another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (the main pairing is Yuu and Chiaki. Because that's to the flamingo, I've fallen hard for Yuu and her portrayal of Chiaki in TDBAMB is SO FUCKING ADORABLE THAT I WANT TO SQUEEZE HIM! XD)**

**I told ya'll I'd have it up in a few days; I just couldn't stop myself! Yukina's chapter demanded that I spent endless hours writing it regardless of the assignments and studying! YAY! Onodera next and then we'll see Kisa's chapter :D**

**The next chapter won't be out for a while I think, due to studying and exams being in like three weeks… D:**

**And we've reached a total of eighteen pages and nearly 13,000 words! Uwa! I'm so grateful for all your wonderful comments :D I hope that I'll grow and refine my writing skill more!**

**Shout out to: Damons-hot-as-hell, Nanalijoci, Persephone Crux, Everlasting Snow Princess, Annalisse Rubisher, Applejillz and Hikari Teiruzu. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDEFUL 14 COMMENTS T^T I love you guiseeeeeeee~**

**Oh! And as you all have surely seen on my page I have a fantastic idea for the end of this FF but you'll have to wait and see~ and we've officially reached 1000 hits for this story *o* YOU GUISEEEEEEEEE! ASDF~~~~**

**EDIT: Hi there~ sorry, i had to edit some information in this chapter (because kisa would NEVER EVER sleep with someone in his boyfriend's apartment...-_-...) so that it fits into the plot for chapter 7...**

**ok bai~**


	6. Onodera Ritsu: Infested

**A/N: Oh god what am I doing? I promised myself I wouldn't write until like next week. But YOU GUISSSSSEEEEEE! T^T I love you all too much. And I now have an awesome 22 reviews… I really never thought that it would get this popular (compared to what I've written before -_- I was losing confidence because I just couldn't get the right style for writing and I never could put my thoughts onto my laptop.)**

**Anyway enough of my sappy history as a failed writer! (Much better drawer (thinking about getting a tumblr page now…)) [IM PERFECTING MY SKILL AT DRAWING YUU YANASE FROM SIH! ^^] With Guilty crown coming to an end, I'm wondering how I'm going to spend my Friday afternoons without Gai or Shu to ogle… O_O  
>And ENOUGH with my ending existence! *slaps cheeks* DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN SEKAI MANGA WILL BE UPDATED? God It is killing me (last update was friggin December last year… DECEMBER! OH GOD! I've had to look up so many substitutions for the friggin wait… -_- and I'm nearly at my limit.) I've re-watched the entire 2 series eight times already. <strong>

**Ok: enough ranting! Enjoy the chapter.**

**And one last thing: I'm not feeling up to completing 12 chapters… I may cut this story short or I will skip chapters completely for lack of inspiration (or what not). Also! The rest of the follow chapters are going to be relatively shorter than my previous ones… (or they may be the same length who knows… ^^)**

**Thanks: Anon (lol I think I know who you are lololololol :DDDD) and Beyond Birthday loves Jam (LOVE the name btw :D)  
>Warnings: <strong>LOL! So, if you're a new reader, im sorry to inform you that ALL the lemony goodness has been removed from this story. This is due to FF removing stories with mature content. However, just drop a review (or PM me) saying how badly you want to read the juicy lemon and I may link it to you~<strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Onodera Ritsu Infested<p>

There were many sensible and unquestionable reasons as to why Onodera now loathed his bad luck streak for these couple of years. Due to –uh most **unfortunate**- circumstances Onodera –unless he was supervised by Takano-san or his specialist- was forbidden to go outside and take a stroll in the nearby park or visit the library like any other normal Japanese man. And this was for very two good and reasonable reasons. One: his 'cat' tendencies were starting to show more prominently; things like running from dogs, hissing and bristling at other enemy cats, avoiding puddles and sleeping soundly on a nearby park bench. Two: He was 'heat-stage' number two. Takano referred to it as 'Horny Hour'. The doctor referred to it as 'A natural obstacle that the couple will eventually learn to control'. Ritsu referred to it as the most 'FUCKING WEIRDEST AND CREEPIEST THING THAT EVER FUCKING HAPPENED TO HIS LIFE BESIDES RUNNING INTO HIS FIRST LOVE'.

Onodera recalled the specialist informing them of the 'heat-stage' categories. Stage one was when they fall in love at first sight, bang each other and go on life as usual. Stage two is when the Uke of the relationship starts to release 'pheromones' that 'attract' OTHER males to come and claim them; this is where having a strong seme comes in handy. Stage three is when if the uke is dominated by another seme, he'll completely forget about his partner. Stage four was almost unheard of but it's when they fall in love with two people instead of one (this case was the rarest). And finally in stage five, the uke would be able to conceive a litter. The doctor had reassured them that, "only people who are infected regularly with the epidemic could contract a stage five, and so far, we haven't found a case yet." _[A/N: LOL CAN YOU TOTALLY SEE WHO I'M PINING THIS ONTO! Jks…This isn't going to turn into a m-preg…though I was seriously considering it… maybe later… :DDDD]_

And so here was Ritsu- locked within Takano's apartment. Takano had enforced that Ritsu stay here, due to Onodera's suit looking like an elephant had gone through it and also because that in here, where Takano-san's scent was on everything, it got Onodera horny every four to five hours. Onodera had already finished editing ALL of his artists scripts during his boring stay in the nearly spotless apartment (Onodera had left his 'sleep over' clothes all over the floorboards and had accidently spilt his coffee near the bathroom...which he'd clean up… eventually.)

It had been like this for five long days. Takano would leave for work earlier than usual, to get his business with the printers and his own artists and team of editors under control. On his five minute breaks to go outside to have a quick 'smoke', he'd check in on Ritsu; not that Ritsu always answered his cell phone. But now to avoid Takano barging home in a fit of rage, Onodera kept it close beside him. And –much to Ritsu's chagrin – he began to long for those short little phone calls. His heart would clench painfully when Takano would say he had to go, or crap- I have to go now; Yokozawa's looking for me and he would have to bite his tongue to keep him from saying something sappy.

In the last few hours- finally bored with staring into the abyss- as Ritsu was preparing a small sandwich for a snack, he felt the molten heat inside him slowly begin to boil and within a few moments, he couldn't focus at all. His vision went blurry as he stumbled about the apartment to lock himself in Takano's bedroom. There he curled up onto the soft carpeted floor and just hoped that it would pass like last time.

XXX

Half an hour later, Ritsu realised he'd have to handle the non-vanishing problem now; or else Takano would pounce on him when he came home later this evening. He sat up slowly and unzipped his jeans and slid them halfway down his legs, the hardness between his legs growing more prominent with each passing second. Ritsu groaned, ears flat against his hair and arched into his own touch as he grasped himself through the fabric of his boxer shorts, moaning and sighing as he set a languid pace.

Eventually it wasn't quite enough, so Ritsu slipped his hands underneath his boxers and tightened his hold on his harden cock. He stroked the shaft lethargically, enjoying the friction of skin against skin. Slowly, he began to build his strokes up to a faster and more demanding pace as precome dribbled from the opening. He gasped out in surprise as he felt wetness at his entrance and he recalled something else that the doctor had informed him about the disease. "Also remember to drink lots of fluids. You'll start to produce a natural lubrication that'll come whenever you get sexually excited, so be careful you don't dehydrate."

"AHH! God" Ritsu moaned. He had bent himself forward, leaned on his free arm as he wriggled his ass out of the underwear, as he gingerly moved his tail to search for the soaking entrance. He almost sobbed with relief when the tip of the sensitive tail coasted along the tight opening of his anus. Experimentally, Ritsu rubbed it against the slickness he felt there, alongside the now twitching hole and his excitement increased tenfold as he slowly slipped the very tip of it inside, his muscles promptly locking onto the intruder. Completely under the power of pleasure within a few more minutes, he arched as he continued to fuck himself with his tail buried deep within his ass and his other hand stroked furiously at his now burning cock, thick ribbons of precome trailing down the shaft, making the stroking faster and slicker with the lack of friction. He moaned into the carpet, unable to keep his voice down as he tripled the pace his moved his tail even deeper inside his tight ass and hand moved at whimpering and sobbing with relief as the tension in his gut and dribbling cock threatened to spill any moment and he let out a strangled cry as he suddenly erupted with a loud "AHHHHH!" and he stayed locked in the fay of his orgasm until he was entirely spent. Onodera all but collapsed from exhaustion, the hours of self-service finally taking its toll but just before he could finally close his eyes to replenish his low energy, he heard the front door open, signalling Takano's return.

Takano had left the office in a bit of a hurry, the need to see Ritsu safe and sound within his suit had grown until it had begun to feel like a painful stab in his side. Now that he was back at his apartment, the feeling had somewhat subdued into a tugging at the back of his mind. He pushed in the keys to the door unlocking the dead lock…and forgot that he had put a safety lock on. He sighed in defeat as the door only opened halfway. However he didn't have to wait to yell at Onodera- who was probably hiding under the bed or something ridiculous- because the young man stumbled into Takano's narrow view…stark naked.

Takano felt his mouth go dry and he felt his cock stir as Ritsu sat directly in his line of vision, giving Takano a nice view of those lean legs and that beautiful half hard cock and he couldn't help but lean and press into the small crack the door gave him and growl in arousal. His lovers face was quite flushed and the redness spread almost all the way to his perky nipples. Onodera's skin was covered in a light sheen of fine sweat and before Takano knew it, he was already rearing to go.

"Takano" Onodera spoke up quietly and the noise made Takano's cock throb angrily. "What?" he answered smoothly, completely forgetting that there was currently a door separating him and his adorable little love. "I-I haven't stopped t-touching myself…" Onodera paused slightly as he gingerly reached down to grab hold of his arousal and began to half-heartedly stroke the length, gasping and arching so responsively already, "since five o'clock"

That was six hours ago. Oh shit. "Onodera come here right now" Takano commanded.

Ritsu caught on the instant he saw his lover unzip and unconfined his leaking cock. Ritsu stood and backed into the door until he felt the mushroom shaped head of Takano's thick cock rub teasingly against his moist entrance. Onodera hissed and his tail lashed from side to side as he stood on his tiptoes to try and slide Takano inside him, knowing from several hours of fucking himself thoroughly with his own tail that he didn't need any preparations. He moaned in delight as Takano started to slide in deeper, until he got the head in…and then stopped.

"That's all I can get in…with the door" Takano was already breathless. Onodera was so slick and hot and wet inside, he felt like just having his head would send him spiralling over the edge. "W-wait! Hold on a second… my t-tail can-" onodera trailed off suggestively. Onodera wanted to be double stuffed? Oh~ Takano was beginning to appreciate the effects of the stage 2 diseases VERY much.

XX

Luckily the next morning was the beginning of the weekend. Onodera could hardly walk after the number that he and Takano pulled together. They had done it twice in the door way, twice in the hallway and then another three times before they had actually reached the bedroom. When finally inside the damned room Onodera had forgotten that he hadn't had enough time to clean up his spunk that covered the majority of Takano's floor. But fortunately Takano was way too concerned with pounding as unrelenting hardened cock into Ritsu's tight channel. Onodera grumbled from the bed, unable to move much due to the fire like pains that pounced on his backside whenever he moved an inch.

Takano had gotten up early again to clean up there mess, and investigate if they had been caught by a fellow neighbour. The only one who had hear anything that night, was the sweet old lady who believed them to work for a nearby brothel.

X

"Takano-san, I think I should be in my own apartment from now on" Onodera argued, his mouth full of his hydration tablets that the specialist had given to the couple just in case Onodera was unable to consume fluids regularly (or whenever he spontaneously got crazy and cummed multiple times when Takano got home late from work.) The chief editor of Emerald snorted comically as Ritsu's expression remained serious.

"Hell no" Takano chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Onodera's silky brown ears "You'll probably pounce on the mail man in your state. There is no way I can let you leave this place. Never ever"

"Huh? You'll never let me leave? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET BETTER? HUH?" Onodera screeched, ducking from Takano's persistent hand.

Takano sighed dramatically, and resorted to throwing his thrashing neko over his shoulder, explaining that "Oi! See- you have that look in your eyes again, time to go to the bedroom…or maybe the bath this time"

"THAT LOOK IS ACTUALLY SAYING 'I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! TAKANOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAAN!'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Trolololo~ Poor onodera, he's going to flip when he gains control over his emotions again ^^ :DDDDDD**

**I'm sorry for the wait -_-… but with exams around the corner and my kokoro being broken by watching the last episode of guilty crown, my inspiration was running lower than usual… The remaining chapters are going to be about this length but we'll see…  
>Thanks for all your wonderful little reviews! :3 I'm glad you all like this story ^^<strong>

**Anyway I'll see all of you when my exams are done :D**

**Till then… PM me all your thoughts people! So I have an excuse to hop onto my laptop and check my email ^^**

**-Otaku Frappe **

**EDIT: Hiii~ Hope you enjoy the extended verion. Its quite short but it somes up the left over of Onodera's chapter. Enjoy :):):)**


	7. Kisa Shouta: Affected and Cured

**A/N: Finally moving on to Kisa's last chapter :D This will be somewhat more 'urgh~~meh -_-' than my other chapters due to the fact that I squeezed in when Kisa gets cured of the Smitten disease and because Yukina's sparkles are too much for me to handle. This chapter was a little bit difficult to write –due to Kisa's cheating being exposed and all and Yukina slapping him so hard his ancestors felt it (lol, jks)- but I've tried my best (:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and Smitten has reached over 3000 hits *o* IM SO HAAAAPPY! (°****°) After this story, I'll be working on a No. 6 short story, more Inazuma stories and then if my categories get approved, I'll write a story for Home Tutor and Abarenbou Kareshi~~  
>Enjoy this chapter~<strong>

**Also: OMG SEKAI ICHI NEW CHAPTER! ONODERA AND TAKANO ARE AMAZING! THE SEX ISAMAZING! I LOVE YAOI! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**Also again: OMG! THE CHRISTMAS PERFORMANCE IS AMAZING~~ KISA'S SEIYUU IS SO FUCKING AMAZING~ omgomgomgomgomg *tears up computer from overload of Sekai ichi week***

**Disclaimer: Me no own Sekai ichi. Me own Story. You mad? =v=  
>Warnings: Ehehehe~ Hand job, Blowjob, and slap-a-thon tiiiiime~ (sorry no Smokey lemon in this chapter …;p)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Kisa Shouta Affected and Cured<p>

The next morning came horrendously faster than Kisa dreamed it could and he snuggled deeper into the safety of Yukina's bed sheets. Oh god, what had he done? His body shifted uneasily and he ran a hand through his hair, already missing the soft little ears that he had grown attached to over the past few weeks. Kisa and Yukina had been informed that the process lasted only a few weeks after being bitten, but it had felt like the ears and tail had been part of him since birth. His eyes flickered nervously towards the open door, where he had seen his lover disappear to start making breakfast for the two of them.

The appealing smell of coffee and toast soon tickled Kisa's nose and his stomach growled noisily. He sighed in defeat as he threw the blankets off, the cold air quickly attacking the lingering warmth of naked skin as he hopped around, looking for his underwear.

After he had finally found his boxers (the underwear he had tried on previously was a tad too big and it took Kisa a whole minute to realise that he was wearing Yukina's underwear) a quiet knock on the doorframe disrupted any thoughts as Yukina's sparkles radiated from the entrance.

"Good morning Kisa-san!" he greeted chirpily, smiling so brightly that Kisa swore he felt his eyes burning from lack of moisture. He hadn't bothered getting fully dressed and had spent his time cooking in a loose pair a sweats which hung low on his well defined hips. Kisa had to swipe the drool from the corner of his mouth before answering.

"Ah, Good morning" Kisa mumbled awkwardly, fiddling with the elastic waist of the boxers he had put on to try and avoid looking at his sparkling boyfriend "what's for breakfast?"

The baby-faced editor let out a squeak when he realised Yukina had crossed the distance between them and gathered Kisa tightly in his warm arms. He broke into a slight panic as his sparkly boyfriend's hold refused to yield and almost unconsciously began to tighten his grip, practically crushing Kisa's bones.

"Gah! I CANT BREATH~" Kisa gasped out as he began struggling against the restraint of Yukina's body, the feel of being cornered and unable to move reawaken the memory of that horrendous night, when the sadistic bastard he had called had tied him-

"Oh sorry Kisa-san" Yukina apologized, slackening his grip slightly so that he could turn his lover towards him. He frowned slightly when he realised that Kisa's complexion had gone slightly pale and he slightly shook the older man from the trance like state he seemed to be in, "Oi, Kisa-san! Are you ok?" when he received no reply, he raised a hand to gently caress smooth cheeks that should have been a furious red colour and he leaned in to capture Kisa's mouth, letting out a pleased groan at the feel of that supple orifice moving slowly against his.

The kiss turned rapidly –but not totally unexpectedly- from a gentle rousing to a boiling passionate clashing of tongues as Kisa finally snapped out his daze. Kisa barely noticed that Yukina had once again gathered him into his crushing embrace as the feel of Yukina's artistic fingers suddenly slipping inside his boxers to seize his half hard cock obliterated any rational thoughts.

Yukina then realised something he seemed to have forgotten "Oh wait! The coffee is getting cold," his grip slackening significantly. Kisa let out a predator-like growl and with surprising strength, he tackled Yukina to the unkempt bed, muttering quietly something that sounded similar to "like hell you've leaving this for coffee!" while straddling those lean hips.

He heard Yukina let out a quiet moan as he began to slowly rock his body forward and Kisa smirked victoriously as his boyfriend's hands settled on his hips, encouraging more friction, which Kisa generously gave. He groaned when one of Yukina's hands slipped inside his boxers once more and tripled the pace, his body already tightening for his release.

It ended sooner than expected when the pleasure spiked for Kisa and he let out a groan of completion as sticky whiteness spilt from his slit, his vision slightly glowing from his orgasm. When it started to subside, he heard Yukina let out a groan and realised that his lover had yet to come; Kisa hadn't touched him with his hand and the friction of fabric was not nearly enough to send him over the edge. Kisa purred as he slid down his lover's body, running his lithe tongue over planes of muscles that twitched when he continued to trail downwards towards the straining cock confined in sweat pants.

The editor yanked the fabric that was obscuring his mouth from tasting Yukina's salty length. Yukina let out a gasp as his hips bucked when he felt Kisa nibble on the tip, drawing out small beads of precome and his hands latched onto his baby-faced boyfriends silk black locks, encouraging the lowered head to engulf him completely. He let out a satisfied mewl when Kisa mouth finally started to slip him inside, purring almost catlike when his cock slipped into Kisa's expert throat and he felt a shiver run through him when his cockhead brushed against the back of his orifice.

"Kisa-Ah-san!" _slurp_ "T-the coff-eeeeh~!" Yukina mumbled into his palm, trying to regain his breath as Kisa worked leisurely on him. Kisa slipped the engorged cock out of his mouth for a few moments before repriming his boyfriend, "Well, if you're thinking about freaking coffee getting cold, I guess my _amazing_ blowjob skills are just not good enough for you anymore." He didn't see Yukina's guilty expression as his mouth latched itself to the base of his sparkly prince's cock, nibbling on the slightly protruding veins.

Said prince's back arched off the bed, taking in a sharp breath which he released with an "OHhhhhhh~ no…Kisa-san will –AH! - Always be amazing~ OHHHH~" and Kisa once again smirked triumphantly.

XXX

It was near the end of the stressful, calorie raising, sleep deprivation period that affected the delicate lives of the fellow editors in team Emerald. Kisa collapsed tiredly onto his desk and he took in an irritated breath. He had just gotten off the phone to one of his most stubborn mangaka's and the bright, happy little morning that the editor had experienced earlier seemed like a million galaxies away.

He thought about slipping away quietly into the afterlife, feeling half dead already, when his phone's message ring suddenly shrilled through the dead silent office. He raised his weary head and flipped out his phone to see Yukina's daily afternoon message and instantly his mood became lighter. He sat up in his chair before clicking on the message to read. What he read had his darkened/ depressed mood sink to a new low and he felt the need to empty his stomach-

_So… I hear the Ma-kun was invited over last Friday_

…_By you_

Kisa gulped and his hands started to shake slightly as he replied as quick as he could without Takano catching him. _What are you…who the hell is 'Ma-kun'? _The reply came a few seconds after Kisa had sent the text-

_The businessman you gave an _**interior**_ tour of your apartment with, remember?  
>Kisa-san, we need to talk. I'll see you after work at my apartment.<em>

Oh shit.

XX **[A/N: ehehe~ I totally **_did not_** just get distracted by nigahiga's new video… *guilty look*]**

Regrettably and not to his relief the rest of the work hours flew by so fast that it was already closing time for the Emerald editors. With a heavy heart and wobbly legs, Kisa stumbled out of the office knowing that the sooner he dealt with the relationship's new problem the better the result.

There was no way in hell that Yukina would choose to stay with him after this and that one thought tore through Kisa's heart with brutal ease.

X

The baby-faced editor found himself almost hyperventilating when he reached Yukina's apartment. He felt his insides clench as the nerves increased tenfold and his throat tightened up so much, he wondered how he was still able to breath. Still he forced himself to keep moving instead of fleeing. He had to face this now; rip off his band-aid.

Kisa knocked quietly on Yukina's door, the noise so quiet he wasn't even sure himself if he had knocked. But sure enough the rattling of the safety lock coming offs sounded and the door opened. Yukina's usual happy-love face was unreadable as he welcomed his boyfriend in. The remains of confidence that Kisa felt shrivelled underneath his lover's indifferent gaze, his heart doubling its pounding.

"So…" Yukina drawled and waited for Kisa to begin explain. The seat he had taken on the edge of his couch seat was the only indication to his boyfriend that he was indeed pissed off.

"Uh-ummmm" Kisa started, trying to find his voice. He could feel his cheeks colouring against his will and uncontrolled tears sprung into his unsuspecting eyes.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Yukina barked out, ignoring how his heart squeezed when he saw Kisa flinch at the loudness of his voice. He didn't wait for his boyfriend to answer, fearing that if he let Kisa explain he'd crumble and gather his petite lover to him and fuck his brains out. "Why did you let him? Couldn't you have waited for me? Or called, or texted? Why did you call him?" Yukina gushed out, his voice getting louder and louder as the questions that had hounded him since late that afternoon erupted and were spilt into suffocating air.

Yukina's voice sounded so hurt, so betrayed…so loving that Kisa had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep tears from flowing. Fucking hell, he really was such a fucking douche.

"I-I'm sorry" he choked out, knowing that the pathetic excuse didn't cover shit. "I r-really wasn't thinking with the best mind at the time. You were working so hard…so I thought that I'd bother you if I call-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CRAP!" Yukina exploded; launching himself from his couch and suddenly a loud slap sound resonated in the small apartment. **[A/N: *tears* oh god I cant believe I just slapped my favourite character T^T] **Kisa stumbled from the impact and could already tell that his lip had split (he tasted blood on his tongue.) "IS YOUR CONFIDENCE IN ME LOVING YOU UNCONDIDTIONALLY REALLY THAT LOW? I REALLY DON'T UNDESTAND YOU AT ALL KISA-SAN!" Yukina heaved after shouting and Kisa felt the tears he held back begin to fall as the burn of his boyfriends backhand and his truthful words ripped his heart out.

"I am so-so-so s-sorry Yukina" Kisa sobbed, collapsing slowly to the ground with a thump and he stayed there until his boyfriend spoke again.

"I- I need some air" Yukina growled out, moving past the huddled figure on his floor and left his apartment.

For a few hours Kisa sobbed into the wooden floor. When he had finally collected and calmed himself, he washed his reddened face, cooked tear flavoured rice and pork stripes for two (he cried again while cooking), washed his face again and climbed into Yukina's soft bed, the whole time blubbing like a broken-hearted school girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry about the wait everyone. I had meant to get this chapter out waaay earlier but birthday parties and random YouTube vids distracted me. D: I am a horrible person for leaving this for like nearly a month… Everyone I have one word to say to all to you awesome people. Bromance peps. BROMANCE**

**Special thanks to a couple of new reviewers: CreatedInFyre7, yaoi-loveer-fan, 143yaoifangirl, Everlasting Snow Princess and Stahlut. Thank you all for leaving a little comment~ It means a lot and to anyone that may stumble across this after I've published in on FF, I welcome you to leave a review *v***

**Two more chapters to go and then i'll add the little bonus of Chap 10 for you all :)  
>Also; The character 'Ma-kun' doesn't exist in SIH or JH...and he's not really my own character... just a name i thought of whilst writing this up... :D <strong>

**I really tried to add and space more in this chapter… please tell me if you want the rest of the chapters this length or not in your reviews pleeease~~**

**-Otaku Frappe**

…

**Did you really think I'd leave all you amazing people without your lemony chapter? XD enjoy~ **

When Yukina came back, slowly eaten the small meal that Kisa had prepared and had finally sunk into bed, Kisa's half asleep body awoke with a jolt and he slightly longed for Yukina to assume his 'bed position' and begin to cuddle him. It hit him harder than expected when his boyfriend made no move to flip himself over so that he could face him, or open his arms so that Kisa could burry himself in Yukina's warm love.

He rubbed at his tear-crusted eyes and he flipped himself over, so that he could at least face his strong back and imagine that it was the other way round and he was staring into Yukina's delicious chocolate brown eyes. He felt more tears empty themselves as he convinced himself that tonight was probably the prince would ever want to see him again. Still he couldn't leave him, couldn't leave Yukina, and couldn't leave them like this.

Almost child-like he tugged as gently as he could on the back of Yukina's shirt, praying to whatever god was currently watching over them that he wouldn't be shrugged off. When there was no reply, Kisa tried again but this time he tugged harder and he spoke softly- though his voice cracked because he had been weeping so much.

"Yukina…I'm cold" he tried and he shivered violently to justify himself and he gently brushed his free hand across the exposed skin of his lover's neck.

"Why don't you call someone else to warm you up?" his boyfriend growled uncharacteristically. Kisa flinched and slowly withdrew his fingers, which had bunched his shirt so tightly that it ached when he finally relaxed his hand. The hand that had caressed showing flesh seemed numb.

"But…" Kisa trailed off, his voice taking on a needy note, one that he knew –no matter what circumstances- that Yukina would oblige, "I want you to hold me."

He waited with baited breathe for a few minutes, waiting for a shift of muscle moving or a groan escaping from clenched lips or anything. When he received no sign, he felt what little left of his heart crumble to tiny pieces and he rolled over quickly so that he could muffle more oncoming sobs.

He was halfway through his first tear-full breath when he heard a defeated sigh and his lover turned over and wrapped his ever-forgiving arms around his emotional lover. Immediately Kisa could feel Yukina's warm seep into his nightclothes and he sighed as he relaxed into strong arms. "I'm sorry to Kisa-san" Yukina mumbled apologetically into the back of his neck, "For slapping you again"

"Its ok" Kisa sniffed "I deserved it. Both times. Now shut up an- please tell me that's a carrot in you pants" Kisa flipped around, whipped off the covers and glared at his now sheepish boyfriend. Yukina was already fucking hard.

"S-sorry" Yukina blushed lightly before mumbling "It was the tone you used earlier…that and your hand on my neck…and just you in general."

Sighing, Kisa pulled himself onto Yukina, straddling his hips and gently nipping against the skin under Yukina's jaw, his hips already rhythmically thrusting against hips. Yukina growled as his hands whipped out to mauver both of them to a position where he could get both pants and boxers out of the way, settling for himself looming over Kisa's small body.

When the fresh air hit Kisa's bare legs, he hiked them around Yukina's waist as his seme grinded into him, letting out little "oohs~" and "Ahhhs~" Their lips moulding against each other in a frenzy, devouring any sound and breath (not that the couple minded in the least) as they worked feverously against one another.

Kisa cried out when he suddenly felt two of Yukina's -somehow- spit slick fingers coast along his entrance and he realised with a jolt that it wasn't spit- it was their combined precome. He moaned when fingers breached past the tight ring muscle and dove onto yielding flesh, arching upwards as they struck his prostate first go.

"Y-Yukina! Ah! Just like thi- ohhhh~! Yesyesyes~" Kisa cried out as Yukina matched his thrusting hips to the movements on his fingers stretching his tight hole, mimicking what his throbbing cock was dying to do.

"Like this? Or do you want me in?" Yukina huffed out, adding a third and then a fourth finger into his tight channel, enjoying the way Kisa was all but clinging to him

But he didn't receive and answer as Kisa came abruptly with a loud "HGGG-AAAARGH!" his seed spraying two sweat slick stomachs and a warm hand. Kisa slumped numbly against his boyfriend's body and informed him that their make-up night was far from over when he moaned "MOOOOOOOORE"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha~ ok, now the chapter has officially ended!<strong>

**See you all next chapter :)**


	8. Yokozawa Takafumi: Not Quite Cured

_**Smitten**_  
>By <em>Otaku Frappe<em>

24/2/12 – 00/12

**A/N: Hello my vast audience of 19 beautiful people welcome to Yokozawa's last chapter in Smitten. In the beginning of the creating the plot for this story, I had originally planned for 3 Yokozawa chapters (like Onodera and Kisa) and call it 'Kirishima Affected' but alas I've changed the story. So no Kirishima chapter. Sorry Guises~ ;p**

**Also, the lovely **_youraverageotaku_** has offered to write up the Hatori and Chiaki version of Smitten (the only couple I didn't write about… ^^) so please go, read and review the work! I know I will ^3^**

**I should have the next chapter of Lots of Kisses and Kind King out in a few days, but don't get your hopes up…=3=**

**Any who, please enjoy this short little chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Yokozawa Takafumi: Not Quite Cured**

The morning rays filtered through the half open blinds that covered Kirishima's bedroom windows, dimly highlighting two entangled figures that were currently occupying the spacious futon. If one was a keen observer, they'd notice that the two figures were indeed naked (spare the strategically placed sheet that covered the lower halves of their body) and both male. If one had a sharp eye, then they could have easily guessed what nightly activities the two gents had participated in, taking note of the discoloured patches that spotted the thin ivory white sheets.

Yokozawa groaned as the light slowly warmed his face, his eyebrows already assuming their seemingly permanent position on his face, narrowed. He tried to shift slightly so that the light wouldn't hit his face so directly, when he realised that there was a warm body sleeping soundlessly next to him. His brows shot up in mild surprised and annoyance that once again Kirishima had clung to him like a child to a teddy bear.

His tail swished irritably as he tried to shuffle out of Kirishima's grip and before he resorted to his usual morning violence he once again shook the Japun head editor with the arm that wasn't falling asleep due to lack of blood in his circuits.

"Oi! Get up" Yokozawa grunted, his voice still scratchy from the amount of _uh_ screaming he did from the _uh_ activities they had participated in.

"Mmph!" Kirishima groaned as he flipped over, finally relinquishing Yokozawa, and immediately snuggled into his soft pillow.

"D-don't go back to sleep Baka! Put some clothes of before Hiyo comes in!" Yokozawa growled warily, searching for his boxers (or any article of his work clothes that had been stripped (or ripped) off last night) from the safety of the bed. As of late one of the many reasons as to why Yokozawa woke up earlier than usual was because Hiyo had developed the habit of entering her father's room in the early mornings to ask what they'd like for breakfast.

The first time that it had happened, Yokozawa had almost died of embarrassment; Hiyo had come in early one morning to ask if they had gotten eggs the previous night when she had gone over her friend's house and she had accidently intruded them just as their bodies were about to reconnect again. Yokozawa had screeched and there was a flurry of sheets and clothes as he ran for the bathroom.

Luckily, Hiyo forgot everything about that eventful morning. Or did she?

The large salesman's neko ears flickered nervously as he slowly rose from the bed to re-dress himself, straining his ears to pick up the sounds of the cheerful young child on the other side of the door, Goosebumps appearing on his forearm.

Trying to resist the temptation of suffocating his lover with the nearby pillow, Yokozawa simply gave the lazy editor in chief a furious shake, kicked the side of the bed and stalked outside to somehow greet Hiyo as cheerily as he could muster.

Hiyo grinned happily as Yokozawa trudged his way over to help her flip the eggs, and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the sizzling of the pan and the obnoxiously loud snores coming from the bedroom.

"So, Onii-chan," Hiyo began, pausing slightly as she emptied the fried eggs onto the two plates beside the small stove top.

"What?" Yokozawa grumbled, his head deep in their small refrigerator as he searched for the orange juice, the cutlery already firmly in his left hand.

"Did you and papa enjoy your night off together last night?" Hiyo piped up innocently, puzzled as Yokozawa leapt away from the kitchen in sudden fury, screeching a "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN" before slamming the bedroom door.

Hiyo let out a sigh as she hungrily ate up her plate of yellow eggs, trying to ignore the girlish screams her father let out as Yokozawa tried to smother him with a pillow.

XXX

Sometime, in the distant future, a couple of underground thugs developed and perfected a serum to both prolong and mutate the Smitten effects so that whoever is injected with the serum, will carry the Smitten disease for the remained of their lives. For better or for worse no one knows what's installed for those crazy emerald editors.

But that's another story.

The End

**A/N: Omo… I told you all that this chapter was going to be short as :I before I get the next chapter out, I'm removing all lemony goodness from this story (cause FF is apparently deleting stories with mature content in them -_-""" /sob THIS IS LIKE DELETING THE PURPOSE OF MY EROTIC FANTASYS! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY FAN FICTIONNNN T^T *dies*) Please be patient for the next chapter guises~ I love you all!**

**Sorry for the inactiveness lately~ FORGIVE MEEEEH~~ *v***

**So this is classified as 'The End' of the Smitten Story, but there will be TWO OMAKE chapters coming much much later, with plenty of fluffy goodness to appease for this chapter.**

**Also! To the following:** Sleepy Mind, Hitsugayalover16, Aion Laven Walker** And to others that favourite Smitten… PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I love to hear from ALL of the people who read my stories, and if you don't, I'll pester you with PM's until you do!**

**And to all you other fantastic people out there... I computer hi-five you all! Leave a review pleeeease~~~ *v***

**Till then! Bai~**

**Otaku Frappe**


	9. OMAKE: Onodera's Predicament

_**Smitten**_  
>By <em>Otaku Frappe<em>

24 / 2 / 12 – 19 / 07 / 12

**GUESS WHO IT IS! *****A***** HI again everyone! ^^ I'm glad to be back with the first Omake for Smitten, and hopefully I'll get to writing the next (and final) piece for this story. I honestly didn't really think that I'd reach over 50 reviews for only one story (I IS SO HAPPY u.u) I'm sorry you've had to wait for so long for this chapter and I'm even more happy that new readers are beginning to get drawn into Smitten.**

**I love all you amazing people! :D**

* * *

><p>OMAKE 1: 'Onodera's predicament'<p>

Onodera let out a loud "Argh!" as he dropped his bag and workload from the day's stressful events as he slammed the front door to his single bed roomed apartment. After the hellish week that Onodera experienced as half a neko, he still couldn't believe that Takano-san **didn't **have the decency NOT grope him during work hours.

Earlier –as Onodera was leaving to gather the new manuscripts from his mangaka – Takano had literally ambushed him on his way to the elevator and trapped him in one of the currently unoccupied meeting rooms. Luckily for Onodera (or maybe rather unluckily) Isaka happened to have been passing by and popped into the room right after Takano had slammed it closed.

Onodera breathed out a sigh of relief as he recalled the memory, but he couldn't help but feel karma (or rather Takano) was about to come knocking on his doorstep.

Cautiously Ritsu stepped out of his shoes as he quietly made his way into his chaotic apartment. It had been quite an experience getting back home; not only had he NOT successfully avoided Takano when he left the building, but on the way to the train station was followed… by a gathering of stray cats. Fearing to be infected again, Onodera had run like a man on fire to the station.

But even then, the feline friends hadn't left him alone. On one of the stops, and old woman had hobbled on the train, carrying a pet holder which contained- you guessed it- ANOTHER CAT! Onodera swore the thing was glaring at him from within its confinement. When the train slowed to the next stop, Onodera braced himself to run again.

When the doors opened, Onodera leapt off the train, only to run into the person he had been trying to evade all day: Takano.

Worn out from the exhausted run to the station from the stalker-ish stray cats, Onodera was too tired to push away the taller man, and let himself be carried like a sack of potatoes back to their apartment complex, but not before mumbling "Don't expect any tonight"

Onodera face-palmed himself as he thought over that single sentence that he had uttered out. It was like he had implied that he was had expected Takano…to…sleep with him… again. Onodera felt his face turn red –whether from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure- and he reached up to pull his hair in frustration. _'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?' _he thought desperately as he dumped his manuscripts on the small coffee table and travelled back to his work bag to get out his editing pens.

Just as Onodera was about to settle onto the floor, the sound of someone knocking his door echoed through the silent apartment and Ritsu leapt to his feet in an instant. Already knowing who awaited him on the other side, Onodera had grabbed a weapon of defence- his umbrella- as he cautiously made his way to his front door, and glanced through the peek hole.

Sure enough, Takano had already gotten changed, done his work, went grocery shopping with expert speed (he wasn't the head of the emerald department for nothing). On normal –SOMEWHAT NORMAL- circumstances, Ritsu would have already ushered the taller man inside his suite, however Takano wasn't alone; in his arms was a very comfortable looking Sorata.

"Oi! Let me in" Takano hollered, knocking impatiently on the door.

"Hell no! Not with your cat in your hands!" Onodera snapped, double checking to make sure the locks on his door were all locked and secured, "I KNOW WHATS GOING THROUGH THAT FUCKING PERVERTED MIND OF YOURS TAKANO-SAN!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Takano said airily, acting as innocently as he could; which didn't fool Ritsu.

"I KNEW THOSE CATS OUTSIDE THE BUILDING WERENT REALLY STRAYS!" Onodera growled as he 'pieced' the pieces of 'Takano's plan' together. No way in hell was he going to get infected with Smitten again. 'NO WAAAAAY!' he thought determinedly.

"HUH? What are you talking about?" Takano snapped as his –ungodly strong- foot kicked the door –locks and all- wide open, "Sorata is the gentlest, sweetest, most good tempered cat I've ever adopted!"

Onodera glared at the intruder "Yeah, He's the ONLY cat you've ever adopted!"

"And unlike Yokozawa –who is the cat whisperer-" Takano continued, choosing to ignore Onodera comment and allowed himself to enter the apartment, "cats TREMBLE IN FEAR WHEN I APPROACH THEM"

Sorata mewled happily as if in agreement with his owner's statement and rubbed his head affectionately in the crook of Takano's arm.

Onodera dumped his now useless shield to the ground and looked at his –once again- broken door in annoyance.

'I knew I needed more locks' he thought bitterly as he braced himself to tonight's events as he slowly turned on his heels to scowl at the man and his happy cat who were currently taking up residence on his couch.

"Hehe and you haven't even begun working on your manuscripts yet. Are you a moron?" Takano cackled haughtily from his comfortable position on Onodera's small lounge.

"I'M NOT A MORON" Onodera screeched, and the never ending arguments between the two started once more.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOOWHOOOOO~ This chapter was actually supposed to be waay shorter than this, but I found myself having so much fun writing about Onodera that my hands couldn't stop typing XD (ARENT YOU GLAD I LOVE YOU AL? jks jks)<strong>

**I want to thank everyone who had been patiently waiting for me to start writing again and I reward you all with this chapter… and the very –briefly and undetailed- lemons that I will include in the next chapter! THAT'S RIGHT YOU HEARD ME! LEEEEEEMOOONS ARE COMING... Though not as awesome and detailed and juicy as i would haver liked them to be... T^T**

**But please be a little more patient (as I have school assignments building up and work =_=)**

**-Otaku frappe **


	10. Chapter 10: Authors Note

**A/N: Has it really been a year since the first chapter? Anywho, now for the big authors note of appreciation.**

**I'm so grateful to all you readers who had taken the time to drop a review/favourite/ take note of this story. When I first began plotting out the storyline, I really didn't know what to expect when I uploaded it onto this site. And when I did I swore that I'd update once a month no matter how many reviews I'd receive for the first chapter.**

**But when I looked and read over those 4 first reviews for the first time, I made a split decision and decided to update nearly every second day and the reviews kept on pouring in and fuelling my writing even further.**

**I just really wanted to say thanks for the push and without you all pestering my inbox with your reviews I probably would've forgotten about Smitten and the rest of the stories you all are waiting for me to update. Thanks for putting up with my randomness and really bad apologies for not getting the chapter out sooner to you all.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the work of 27 pages, 17 000 + words and 100+ reviews from many awesome people**

**And now that the banning scare has been somewhat 'non-existent' I'll be uploading all the removed smut-a-licious contents to their original state. Mwhuhuhuhuhu~ That and also because I've gotten so many requests for the link to my website that I can barely keep up with the mailing XD **

**Love Otaku Frappe 3**

**PS. Because you all have been waiting forever for something from me, I've decided to spoil you all with 2 side stories to a sequel of sorts for Smitten. They'll be separate stories following the 'ending' to Yokozawa's last chapter and will be set in the future… and rest assured that there will be glorious amounts of smut and fluff (like a fluffy baby chicken).**

**Ok, much much much love and I'll see you all soon hopefully~ **


End file.
